Del otro lado del Crepusculo
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: o.c. Mi version de un Crepusculo donde ella es Vampira y él humano. Espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertence, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.  
**

**Del otro lado del Crepúsculo.**

**Cap.1 LOS CULLEN**

**Era un día como cualquier otro en Forks, estaba sentada en mi banca dejando volar la imaginación, haciendo caso omiso de todas las estupideces propias de los adolescentes. Estaba completamente aburrida, mientras miraba la pared. Las constantes murmuraciones de mi mente me tenían harta.**

**Todos estaban hablando del nuevo chico. El hijo del Sheriff Charlie Swan. Edward Anthony Swan.**

**Como si no hubiera otra cosa mejor para hablar. ¡Por supuesto que no! Todas las adolescentes no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera él.**

**En cuanto sonó el timbre salí de prisa, quería salir de ese ambiente asfixiante y demente. En cuanto llegue al carro, subí de inmediato, no tardaron mis hermanos y hermanas en llegar hasta ahí.**

**Mientras escuchaba en la mente de Alice que estaba sufriendo mucho para evitar morder a algún jovencito. Jasper se encargaba de cuidarla y yo le proporcionaba ayuda, mi hermano Jasper era con quien mejor me llevaba. Seria porque ambos éramos fenómenos entre los nuestros. Él veía el futuro y yo leía las mentes. Mientras Alice estuviera sin pensar en eso, sería mejor, podría evitar la tentación más fácilmente.**

**Rosalie por su parte era una chica tranquila que a pesar de tener una gran fuerza física, podía ser gentil y muy divertida, digamos que era la hermana traviesa que todo tomaba a broma. Mientras que Emmett, era un pesado en toda la extensión de la palabra.**

**No había día que no escuchara sus insultos mentales, siempre era así, vanidoso y pagado de sí. Generalmente lo ignoraba, pero a veces era difícil cuando sus gritos mentales eran perfectamente audibles para mí.**

**-Ahora quiere que nos apresuremos ¡que bien! Tenia ganas de ir al gimnasio a ver el partido de los chicos, tal vez podría jugar. Eres una estúpida egoísta Bella ¡te detesto! ¡Suerte que eres mujer! Si no...**

**Estaba acostumbrada a sus insultos y no tenía la más mínima intención de seguir oyéndolo. Simplemente prendí la radio y subí el volumen. Sus insultos bajaron de volumen drásticamente y eso me alegró en parte  
**

**Al subir todos, aceleré y salimos con rumbo a casa. Deseaba llegar para alejarme de ellos, a veces era muy frustrante no poder disfrutar un poco de soledad.**

**Al llegar, bajaron del carro y entraron en la casa, yo por el contrario me fui directo al bosque y subí en un árbol donde deje vagar la vista dejándome inundar de esta tristeza y vacío perenne en mí.**

_**bueno como ustedes pueden ver, es mi muy particular modo de vista, de un crepusculo al reves, ella vampira y él humano, a ver que les parece, por fis dejen reviews que ya saben que son el alimento del escritor. Ojalá y les guste. **_

_**besos**_

**_Bella Cullen _H.**


	2. Chapter 2 BIOLOGIA

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertence, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.  
**

Cap.2 BIOLOGIA

Después de pasar al noche en el bosque meditando acerca de lo banal de mi existencia. Mi padre me llamó. Ya era hora de ir a la escuela. Perfecto otro estúpido día de aburrimiento.

Me cambie y subí a mi volvo, esperando por mis hermanos, Jasper estaba algo feliz, la verdad no supe porqué ya que ocultaba sus pensamientos de mi. Emmett como siempre llegó vestido al último grito de la moda. Ese hombre era tan vanidoso, menos mal que se inventaron los espejos si no, hubiera resultado un fastidio para la humanidad soportar semejante ego. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

Llegamos como siempre a buen tiempo a la escuela. Cada quien a sus respectivas clases y todo transcurrió aburrido como siempre hasta la hora del almuerzo. Un grupito de chicos estaba cuchicheando cuando entramos, yo entré al último, fastidiada como siempre. Mientras escuchaba la voz de Mike Newton decir, primero mentalmente y luego verbalmente:

-Sí claro estúpido como si fueras a tener más suerte que yo. Jamás te dará una oportunidad.

-Si es Isabella Cullen, es hermosísima, pero no sale con nadie. Cree que nadie la merece. No la veas ahorita.-En ese momento escuché la voz de otra persona.

-Si son muy extraños, no conviven con nadie más y son excelentes estudiantes. Viven a las afueras del pueblo.-la voz procedía de Tyler, otro jovenzuelo de la clase. Ya le habían dado una reseña de nosotros al chico nuevo. Pobre tener que aguantar al estúpido de Mike, con lo que me disgustaba.

-Es muy hermosa-la voz procedía del chico nuevo, por fin llegaba el hijo del sheriff. Edward Swan.

Volteé en ese momento y mi mirada se encontró con un par de esmeraldas intrigadas, solo fue un segundo y vi como se ruborizó al ver que me estaba observando, giré mis ojos y Rosalie me pregunto:

-¿Ya nos tiene miedo el chico nuevo?-me esforcé en escuchar su voz, pero escuchaba las de los otros, no la de él. Hasta que volvió a hablar con su voz física.

-No, vengo a estudiar Mike, no creo tener el valor suficiente para invitarla a salir.-Normalmente estoy acostumbrada a que los chicos crean que pueden conquistarme por ser la más hermosa, hasta que quedan convencidos de que no quiero nada con ellos y que bueno, me imagino si quisiera que fueran mi cena. Eso de nuevo me hizo sonreír. No sabían que suerte tenían al no llamar mi atención de esa manera.

Nuevamente esperé su voz mental, pero nada, todo era silencio en torno a este chico. Me llenó de intriga, pero no quise profundizar, era algo raro. Sin embargo al sonar el timbre nos levantamos para ir a nuestra siguiente clase: biología.

* * *

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario.

BESOS

Bella Cullen H.


	3. Chapter 3 En clase

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertence, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.  
**

Cap.3 EN CLASE

Nuevamente esperé su voz mental, pero nada, todo era silencio en torno a este chico. Me llenó de intriga, pero no quise profundizar, era algo raro. Sin embargo al sonar el timbre nos levantamos para ir a nuestra siguiente clase: biología.

Ya estaba en mi lugar, como siempre aburrida de lo mismo, todo lo que el profesor decía, yo lo podía decir mucho mejor, la clase era un fastidio.

Hacia calor y la verdad preferí divagar en mis pensamientos que escuchar los pensamientos de los demás. El ventilador estaba funcionando, para mi daba igual, no tenia calor, ni frío. A los pocos segundos hizo su aparición Edward Swan, iba junto a Tyler quien le decía acerca de la clase, todo iba bien hasta que pasó junto al ventilador.

Todo sucedió de inmediato que no lo esperé. Un aroma de lo más delicioso me inundó. Mis sentidos enloquecieron y mi boca empezó a llenarse de ponzoña, mi garganta literalmente ardió en llamas ante ese olor tan delicioso. Jamás en mi vida como vampira había olido nada igual. Y de pronto supe que era Edward el que olía así. Si hubiera sabido desde antes que había quien poseyera un aroma así, hubiera dedicado mi vida a buscarlo, a peinar el planeta literalmente para saborear esa delicia.

Edward llegó hasta mi lugar y tuve que hacer esfuerzos inmensos para no abalanzarme sobre él en ese momento. Su aroma me golpeaba literalmente como un ariete, dejando mis defensas bajas, dejando al monstruo que emergiera de las sombras.

Esa hora nunca tardo tanto como ahora para poder pasar, hasta el maldito tiempo estaba en mi contra, las manecillas avanzaban endiabladamente lentas y mi sed aumentaba. Sentía que no podía más. En cualquier momento me abalanzaría sobre él y acabaría con este tormento. Aunque debo decir que no podía dejar evidencia, eso significaba matar a muchos inocentes incluyendo el maestro. En eso Edward movió su mano hacia la banca y meció su cabello nerviosamente.

-¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿Quería ser asesinado? Parecía que si, sus movimientos no hacían otra cosa que enviar su aroma de manera brutal a mi nariz, dejándome a merced del monstruo.

En esos momentos había planeado como asesinarlos para poder probar la delicia de sangre de Edward Swan, si actuaba rápido en cinco segundos podía matarlos a todos, lo haría rápido para que no sufrieran, tal vez, primero matara a Edward, pero su sangre se enfriaría y no seria igual, entonces, para su suerte, él volteó a verme, mientras mi fiera mirada cruzó su rostro.

Lo que vi me dejó paralizada. Vi al monstruo que durante tanto tiempo había encerrado, ahora estaba suelto y sonreía triunfal. No quería ser un monstruo pero su sangre me llamaba, idee mil formas de atraerlo hacia mí, no seria difícil que al terminar las clases le pidiera que me acompañara, sabia de sobra que lo haría. Pero eso echaría por tierra la confianza de Carlisle, quien era un padre para mí. No podía ceder al monstruo y me torturé con mis planes para acabar con Edward. Entonces decidí no respirar, podía hacerlo sin problemas, aunque era algo extraño pues el olfato era imprescindible para mí, pero no en este momento.

Al final sonó el timbre y salí como bólido de ahí, quizás con el aire de afuera mi mente se relajaría.

* * *

A quienes me han pedido capítulos mas largos, chicas, amores lindos, quisiera complacerlas de verdad, pero es muy difícil para mi, tener el tiempo que me queda entre el trabajo y la casa, aparte de la familia, y luego rematando con las enfermedades, ustedes saben adoro escribir, pero mi familia, casi tira la compu a la calle porque estoy pegada a ella, jejeje, al llevar más de 20 fics, actualizando todos ellos, comprenderán que no puedo hacerlos más largos aunque quisiera, sin embargo trataré de hacer un esfuerzo y veremos que sucede.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentarioS.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertence, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.  
**

Cap.4 DENALI

Fui en busca de asesoría para cambiar mi horario, sin embargo no se puedo hacer nada, mientras la señora Cope buscaba horarios adecuados, se abrió la puerta dos veces, en la primer pensé que habían salido pero en la segunda vez al abrir, una ráfaga de aroma peculiar me llegó de nuevo.

Volteé sorprendida y ahí estaba ¡Edward Swan! De verdad estaba ahí. Entonces mi mente se obnubiló y escuche a la señora Cope decir que no había nada, en menos de un segundo podía matarla y tomar a Edward ahí mismo. Trague mi ponzoña a duras penas, era muy doloroso el ardor en mi garganta y el monstruo sonreía feliz, estaba a punto de atacarlo.

Y nuevamente Carlisle, su imagen llegó a mí como un rayo iluminando mi embotada mente, no podía hacerle esto, no a él. Sólo salí de ahí furiosa. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba profundamente ¿como era posible que un simple humano me pusiera así? Pero en realidad sabía que no lo odiaba a él, me odiaba a mi misma, por permitir al monstruo en mí salir a flote. Y odiaba que ese humano tuviera el poder para hacerme de nuevo un monstruo.

Salí de ahí y me dirigí al estacionamiento. Una vez ahí, llené mis pulmones de aire fresco, era increíble como mi mente despejada podía reaccionar mejor lejos de él. Entonces eso debía hacer, alejarme de él, no quería matarlo, no quería volver a ser el horrible monstruo que durante siete décadas mantuve a raya, me metí a mi auto pensando en todo lo sucedido desde otro punto de vista.

Y entonces un fuego nuevo corrió por mi cuerpo: La vergüenza. Vergüenza de que mi familia se enterara de lo débil que había sido, de lo fácil que pudo haber sido destruir nuestro esfuerzo de muchos años por mi debilidad.

Y me pregunté si Jasper no lo había visto. Si había visto las mil ideas para matar a ese chico, ¿por qué no vino a ayudarme? ¿Por qué me dejó sola? ¿Es que estaba tan ocupado cuidando de Alice, que no fuera a atacar a alguien más?

Era frustrante, el resto del día la pasé en el carro, pensando desesperadamente algo que me ayudara a no ceder. Entonces una idea cruzó mi mente. Al ver a mi familia, toda duda desapareció, espere impaciente a que subieran al carro cada uno con pensamientos distintos.

-Calma hermana, ¿que te sucede?-escuché la voz mental de Rosalie que me miraba con cierta preocupación.

-Jodete, estaba apunto de ir a un partido de futbol, insisto que lastima en que eres mujer-los insultos de Emmett se escuchaban bastante altos pero no me importó.

-Hey, calma Bella, puedes con esto. Sé que lo harás, no te preocupes yo les diré a los demás.-era la voz de Jasper, siempre viendo el futuro, siempre junto a mi.

-Por fin nos vamos, es demasiado intenso el olor. Gracias-fueron los pensamientos de Alice que iba algo hambrienta.

Nadie dijo más. Aunque todo el camino tuve que aguantar los insultos de Emmett.

-Estúpida, creída, idiota, tenía planes, pero eso no le importa a la "señorita Perfección"-y otras cosas por ese estilo.

Al llegar ni siquiera llegué al garaje, sino que bajaron todos y Jasper les ordeno irse. Luego se acercó a mí.

-Es lo mejor, ya lo verás, te veo regresar, cuídate. Te quiero.-Asentí sin mucho ánimo y me dirigí hacia el hospital. Llegué y Carlisle se sorprendió de verme, le conté a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido y como siempre su bondad extrema y su confianza ilimitada hacia mi, me hicieron sentir peor. Al final me entrego las llaves de su Mercedes y me abrazó.

-Cuídate hija, sé que harás lo correcto- y me dejó partir.

* * *

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? Disculpen el retraso…

Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosillas antes que nada.

Algunas de ustedes han visto que MUNDO DE MENTIRAS, esta publicado también con otra chica, Sweet Giirl, ella me pidió permiso para subir el fic, pero que quede claro, EL FIC ES MIO, YO LO HE ESCRITO, de hecho sigo escribiéndolo porque no es historia terminada.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas tambien muchos besos


	5. Chapter 5EL REGRESO

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertence, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.  
**

Cap.5 EL REGRESO

Manejé sin detenerme, hasta que se le acabó la gasolina al coche, después corrí sin hacer altos, el sentir el viento azotar en mi rostro era paliativo para mi. Por fin llegue a Denali. Como siempre Eleazar y Carmen eran muy amables conmigo, no hicieron preguntas. Me llevaron a mi habitación, rato después, salí, necesitaba pensar y que mejor en esas heladas y solitarias regiones de Alaska.

Corrí, hasta que encontré un lugar lo suficientemente alto, era el pico de una montaña, donde la vista era realmente majestuosa. Ahí en medio del frío glaciar, que para mi, era una caricia, pude pensar con claridad, mis pulmones se llenaron de aire limpio y me dedique a meditar.

En realidad me sentía mucho mejor, y me puse a pensar que todo esto era un reto. Un gran reto para mí. ¿Porque ese chiquillo me iba a correr de mi lugar? ¿Quién era es insignificante humano para que yo tuviera que huir? Huir como un vil ladrón. No, no le daría esa satisfacción. Ni a él ni al monstruo dentro de mi, aunque rugió con furia pues deseaba, anhelaba probar su sangre, yo no lo haría, atrás habían quedado los tiempos cuando mataba a otros monstruos mortales que eran indignos de vivir, este complejo de diosa me siguió durante mucho tiempo. A cuantos malditos asesiné. No se justifica el modo, soy una asesina, bebí su sangre, pero nunca he matado a un inocente, y hace poco estuve a punto de hacerlo y no a uno solo, sino a muchos. Eso me llenaba de culpa, volver otra vez a mis anteriores pasos, a ser una asesina de ojos rojos, lo más despreciable que hay. No podía hacerlo.

Destrozar la confianza que Carlisle depositó en mí, hubiera sido el último escalón del infierno y mi caída, jamás lo podría ver de nuevo a los ojos. No quería hacerle eso ni a él ni a mi madre Esme, tan buena que siempre es conmigo, tan considerada, siempre preocupada por la loca solitaria de Bella. Y sin embargo es lo que me queda. Vivir este maldito infierno sin esperanza alguna. Mientras Jasper tiene a Alice y Rosalie al estúpido de Emmett, ellos están juntos, comparten su amor, y yo no sé lo que es eso. No conozco ese sentimiento y sin embargo he podido vivir, vacía y superficialmente pero he continuado...

Unos ágiles pasos me hicieron saber que tenía compañía, sus pensamientos distaban de ser amables.

-Hola Bella, mis hermanos me dijeron que querías estar sola y que solo seria un estorbo, pero quise venir a decirte algo.-La voz de Iván me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-No creo que sea la mejor compañía en estos momentos-le expresé lo más amable posible. Sin hacerme caso, se tumbo elegantemente junto a mí. Iván era un guapo ruso pelirrojo, que gustaba de tener amoríos con las humanas, y siempre pensó que podía tener una aventura conmigo. Lo rechacé múltiples veces sin que él se diera por aludido. Sus hermanos Karl y Gustav eran más tranquilos en esas cuestiones.

-Por favor Bella, al parecer tienes problemas, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Lo sabes verdad.-Lo que menos quería ahora se presentaba. Los pensamientos de Iván no me permitían seguir con mis meditaciones y sin embargo algo curioso ocurría. Por más que trataba no podía apartar de mi mente unos ojos verdes llenos de miedo, de intriga, que me perseguían desde que los vi.

A pesar de estar hablando con Iván en mi mente no se podía apartar la imagen de su rostro, de su guapo rostro. A pesar de ser humano era muy guapo… Y tan frágil.

-Ahora que si lo que quieres es distracción Bella, yo te puedo ayudar…-en ese momento regresé a la realidad y vi a Iván dispuesto a todo. Me levanté de la nieve y me hice a un lado sin ser brusca.

-Lo siento Iván, pero créeme, no te merezco, eres demasiado bueno para mi-su gesto de disgusto fue evidente, le gustaba salirse con la suya y en este caso, por más que quisiera no obtendría nada.

A fin de cuentas gracias a él, obtuve mi respuesta: tenia que volver. Debía volver.

* * *

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: Gaby, algunas cosas cambian otras no, y me parece que no sería muy apropiada Renee como Sheriff, pero tienes razón, cambiaré ese detalle, mil gracias V es bueno estos comentarios, besos


	6. Chapter 6FORKS DE NUEVO 1A PARTE

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.  
**

Cap.6 FORKS DE NUEVO 1ª PARTE.

Cuando Edward entro confiadamente a Biología, yo ya estaba preparada, a parte de haber cazado lo suficiente hasta hartarme, pensé que debía empezar de nuevo y borrarle la mala imagen que se llevó de mí. Era algo que le debía a mi familia y como tal, debía estar en lo mío.

Edward entró alegre comentando cosas con Mike Newton, cuando levantó la vista y me vio. Su rostro de inmediato cambio a otro descompuesto, palideció al momento, era increíble, porque era pálido, pero lo hizo y eso me molestó un poco. Debí asustarlo mucho. Sin embargo cambiaria eso.

Al llegar a mi lado cuidadosamente se sentó evitando mirarme. Si definitivamente lo había asustado. Tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi voluntad pues su aroma me golpeó como la primera vez, tragué pesado y luego con mucho esfuerzo traté de distraerme, aunque él no lo hacia fácil.

-Hola, soy Bella Cullen, no me pude presentar la semana pasada, tenia ciertos "inconvenientes", tú eres Edward Anthony Swan ¿verdad?-sonreí ligeramente, los humanos se asustaban fácilmente si veían mis dientes relumbrar, así que seria amable con él sin asustarlo...más.

Él volteó incrédulo al notar que yo me dirigía a él.

-Edward, sólo Edward, mi madre le dice a todo mundo que me llamen Edward Anthony, pero prefiero Edward.- ¡Demonios! Ese detalle, dejé escapar ese detalle por estar al pendiente de todos los pensamientos de los demás, cometí un error, y él era suspicaz, si no hubiera estado tan metida en los pensamientos de los demás, habría recordado que le gustaba que le llamaran Edward y no Edward Anthony.

El profesor Banner nos puso un microscopio y teníamos que hacer una prueba, para mí era facilísimo, así que decidí ser amable para poder borrar mi mala imagen anterior.

-¿Comienza tú compañero?-sin embargo el dijo:

-Las damas primero-un suave rubor subió a sus mejillas, era un olor delicioso, pero traté de evitarlo y comencé, tomé el microscopio y lo acerqué a mi.

-Profase-comenté. El me miró y me pidió observar.

-Adelante…-tomó el microscopio y yo escribí en la hoja que nos dio el profesor.

-Si, Profase-aceptó Edward con gesto de conocedor, sonreí levemente.

-Si, eso dije-luego cambiamos la siguiente lamina, y continuamos, terminamos en menos de diez minutos, no era tonto, ó ya había visto la clase anteriormente, lo que fuera, era agradable no tener que estar soportando a un jovencito estúpido que simplemente se quedara embobado mirándome, realmente era muy gratificante saber, que de vez en cuando había quien sabia utilizar las neuronas. Sin embargo tenía curiosidad por saber que pensaba.

-¿Y que te trajo hasta el lugar más húmedo y frío de Estados Unidos?- me atreví a preguntar, pues su silencio mental me volvía loca, por más que lo intentaba no lograba nada, era como topar con pared y eso era frustrante, no sabia lo que él pensaba y me ponía de mal humor, jamás me había sucedido, siempre los pensamientos llegaban a mi mente y sin hacer esfuerzo de ningún tipo, pero con él era diferente, muy diferente. Pude apreciar que era guapo, muy pálido y sus ojos verdes eran hermosos, su cabello broncíneo que lo llevaba por lo regular despeinado. Dejé de cavilar sobre él cuando me respondió.

-Mi padre se volvió a casar-lo dijo con cierta tristeza. Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿Y la mujer te cae mal?-era mejor aventurarse a hacer conjeturas que a esperar leer su mente. Eso era nuevo para mí y me estaba gustando.

-No, en absoluto es una buena mujer que ama a mi padre-esa respuesta me dejo confusa. Si la mujer era buena-¿Porqué Edward se mudaba? No tenia sentido para mí.

Nota: una chica linda Gaby, me hizo ver que era mejor cambiar el rol de Charlie, pues los papeles son invertidos y tiene toda la razón, suplico me disculpen y verán que de ahora en adelante Reneé es la Jefa de Policía. Jejeje, solo para que lo tomen en cuenta. Mil gracias por la observación nena linda.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no, tqambien gracias


	7. Chapter 7FORKS DE NUEVO 2a parte

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.**

Cap.7 FORKS 2a. PARTE

Platicamos durante toda la clase y estaba mucho más intrigada que al principio, este chico era diferente y por mucho de los demás. No solo pensaba en los demás primero que en él. Sino que parecía tan sincero, no le gustaba mostrarse débil ni dependiente. Eso me hacia curiosear más sobre él. Cuando terminó la clase, caminas distraídamente hacia su locker y francamente yo estaba confundida. A tal grado que después de su comentario me quedé sin saber que decir.

-Oye ¿usas lentes de contacto?-le miré intrigada.

-No, ¿porqué?-no podía escuchar su voz mental, no podía escuchar sus pensamientos y no sabia porque rayos me preguntaba si usaba lentes de contacto. Já como si los necesitara, mi vista es perfecta.

-Bueno es que la semana pasada tus ojos eran negros y ahora son color dorado-No podía ser. Este chico era mucho más perspicaz y detallista de lo que imaginé. Nunca con ningún otro humano me había sucedido algo así.

-Ehhh, debe ser la fluorescencia de… la atmosfera… que… da en la ventana y…-me di media vuelta y me fui dejándolo ahí, frente a su locker. No podía concebir que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de ese pequeño gran detalle, sólo alguien observador como Edward pudo notarlo. Y yo no lo supe. No puedo leerle la mente y es más frustrante de lo que podía imaginar. Mi respuesta a su pregunta fue tan incierta y completamente estúpida y sé que él se dio cuenta.

Al salir mis hermanos se dieron cuenta de mi desconcierto.

-Bella, es mejor que lo olvides, no es de los nuestros y solo te traerá complicaciones-me comentó Jasper mientras Alice se forzaba a pensar en otras cosas y no en la yugular del capitán estrella de futbol de la escuela.

Rosalie al contrario ella estaba de mejor humor.

-Vamos, que puede pasar, anímate Bella.-Mientras que Emmett miraba con añoranza el juego de los chicos, que estaban en el estacionamiento.

Salimos de ahí, mientras no sabia que pensar a ciencia cierta de todo lo que estaba pasando. Al llegar, fui directo al despacho de Carlisle que me miró intrigado.

-¿Sucede algo Bella?-estuvimos hablando durante largo rato y amaneció mientras seguíamos hablando, Esme mi querida madre estaba a un lado nuestro. No podía pasar desapercibido para mí, que secretamente te alegraba de escuchar que tenía cierto interés en un humano.

Me cambie rápidamente mientras mi padre se iba a su trabajo y mis hermanos y hermanas esperaban para llevarlos a la escuela. Como siempre llegamos temprano y me estacione algo lejos. Estaba pensando en Edward cuando lo vi llegar en su camioneta. Jasper de inmediato me dijo:

-Esto te traerá complicaciones hermanita-vi lo que me trató de decir mientras Emmett le miraba fastidiado por no saber de que hablábamos, Alice se sitúo junto a Jasper y le tomó la mano, mientras Rosalie volteaba a ver a Edward.

Todo sucedió tal y como la visión de Jasper. Una camioneta que manejaba Lauren Mallory patinó a causa del agua congelada del piso y dio vueltas bruscamente y se dirigía hacia:

-¡NO!-solo fue esa palabra y en eso él volteó a verme, justo en ese maldito momento ni siquiera había visto la camioneta, inmediatamente después la vio. No supe como pasó, lo que hice ni yo misma me lo explico.

En el momento en que la camioneta iba a impactar a Edward de lleno y de frente sin opción a salvarse, en ese justo momento, lo abracé mientras la camioneta se estrellaba conmigo, mi mano la detuvo mientras él se llevaba un buen golpe en la cabeza al chocar con la acera, pero fuera de eso estaba ileso.

-¡Maldición!-mascullé cuando en un giro inesperado de la maldita camioneta dio vueltas irónicamente hacia donde estaba Edward mientras le tenia en brazos, por lo que tuve que volver a maniobrar para poder detener la camioneta que al fin se quedó quieta. Casi levanté en vilo a un conmocionado Edward que me miraba como si supiera lo que era en realidad.

-¿Estas bien?-me miró sorprendido y asintió, mientras los demás gritaban asustados y llamaban al 911.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí, si estabas del otro lado?-tuve que fingir.

-¿De que hablas? Estaba junto a ti Edward.-Para ese momento Jasper estaba a mi lado, ayudando con la situación.

-No, tu estabas del otro lado-volvió a insistir mientras la gente se agolpaba a nuestro alrededor y eso no era bueno para nosotros.

-¡Imbécil!-pensó Emmett mientras me asesinaba con la mirada. Alice miraba de otra forma que no me gustó nada la situación.

-¿Por favor podemos dejarlo para después?-de nuevo me miró con suspicacia.

-¿Me dirás la verdad después?-asentí de mal humor mientras los paramédicos sacaban a la conductora de la camioneta y se llevaban a Edward en camilla.

-Se llevó un buen golpe en la cabeza-le dije al paramédico y Edward me dirigió una mirada furiosa. Eso no era nada en comparación con lo que se me esperaba con la familia.

* * *

Siento mucho haber tardado pero entre mucho trabajo y un maldito troyano me hicieron la vida imposible. Hasta hoy pude tener mi compu, así que ya sabrán lo que se siente estar alejado de internet. Sniff.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:Lilian C., Dannii, nickjonascullen, mil gracias preciosas.


	8. Chapter 8DISCUSIONES

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.**

Cap.8 DISCUSIONES

No pude aguantar y fui con ellos en la ambulancia, lo bueno de todo esto es que Esme trabaja ahí, estaba realmente preocupada por Edward. En cuanto llegamos corrí a buscar a mi madre y le expliqué el problema, de inmediato fue hacia donde estaban los heridos y la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela que estaban histéricos preguntando por Laureen Y Edward. A mi solo me importaba Edward, él y sus sospechas y que ahora prácticamente me tenia en sus manos, si llegaba a decir algo, estaba perdida. Y con ello suponía la huida de mi familia, cosa que no le haría ninguna gracia a Emmett, que para lo que me importaba, pero mis padres, ellos si me importaban al igual que mis hermanos. Y todo era mi culpa. No podía remediar nada, ó ¿tal vez si?

Mis sospechas las dejé a un lado cuando entre a donde estaba Edward dormido, le miré con preocupación.

Miré hacia mi madre que estaba leyendo el reporte y me miró con indulgencia.

-No te preocupes Bella, estará bien, fue solo un golpe en la cabeza. Nada más-pero eso no me satisfacía, yo necesitaba verlo que estuviera despierto y seguía dormido, su acompasada respiración y lo calmado de su corazón así me lo indicaba.

Es mejor que esperes afuera Bella, te tendré al tanto-lo dijo con palabras pero en su mente escuché otras que me hicieron reaccionar y muy a mi pesar salí de ahí.

Esperé afuera mientras me comía la incertidumbre, sin embargo a los pocos minutos escuché su voz hablar con Reneé, le decía con otras palabras lo que ella quería saber.

Sin embargo la voz mental de mi estúpido hermano Emmett me llegó como un ariete.

-¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Solo a ti se te podía ocurrir hacer semejante idiotez! ¡Solo tú puedes meternos en problemas! ¡Ahhh! Pobre de ti si esto tiene consecuencias.-preferí enfocar mi mente en la voz de Esme mientras la voz de Rosalie era diferente.

-¡Caray hermanita! Ahora si lo pusiste furioso, veremos como nos va en la casa. Pff… espero que tardes en llegar.-no me importó en absoluto, solo quería ver que Edward estuviera bien.

-¿Tanto lío por un simple humano?-la voz de Alice no era amable y contenía mucha perplejidad. Ella me miró y su gesto de curiosidad y luego de sorpresa me hizo mirar hacia otro lado.

-No lo creo-fue lo que dijo y después calmó los ánimos de Emmett. Que poco a poco se iba tranquilizando.

Al poco tiempo vi salir a Edward de la enfermería. Se veía desconcertado, nos había visto, y caminé hacia él.

-¿Estas bien?-me miró con resentimiento eso me confundió.

-¿Ya me puedes explicar todo?

-Yo estaba ahí junto a ti Edward, no tengo la culpa de que seas tan despistado. No paso nada más-me miró de nuevo conteniendo su furia.

-Sé perfectamente lo que vi. No estabas junto a mi. Y quiero saber la verdad-le miré enojada

-No pasó nada en absoluto-le miré desafiante

-Sí, si paso y quiero saberlo-me retó

-¿Para que? No es mejor dejarlo así-le recriminé

-Porque no me gusta mentir y si tengo que hacerlo quiero saber porqué-me espetó.

-Lo siento, es mejor que me vaya-se puso enfrente de mi

-Lo prometiste, dijiste que…-lo interrumpí.

-No puedes dejarlo simplemente así y darme las gracias-él negó con la cabeza, yo ya estaba fuera de mi.

-Gracias-me dijo furioso

-No lo vas a dejar así ¿verdad?-él negó con la cabeza.

-Pues espero que goces de la decepción.-y me fui airada, y con muchos pensamientos rondando mi mente. Él se quedó ahí y luego se fue con su madre.

Tarde mucho para llegar a casa y como prometió Rosalie, el ambiente estaba caldeado.

Al entrar empezó todo, mis padres estaban en la sala.

-Bien. Huye como la cobarde que eres, aún así las cosas tienen su remedio-escuché a Emmett, mientras Alice me miraba distinto y vi en su mente lo que pensaba. Ella iría a matar a Edward en la noche, sin dejar rastro. Eso me enfureció y no pude más.

-No tocarás a Edward Swan, Alice-me le enfrenté y pude leer en sus mentes el desconcierto de todos.

-No Bella, dejarás que Alice haga su trabajo, porque es lo mejor para todos, él te vió y no podemos tener testigos-comentó ácidamente Emmett.

-Me importa un rábano si tu crees que estamos en peligro, no lo estamos, yo respondo por él.-Mis padres iban de sorpresa en sorpresa. Lo leía pero eso no me importó.

-Pues eres muy idiota Bella, porque has dejado un testigo y no podemos darnos el lujo de eso. Además Alice será rápida y no sufrirá te lo aseguro. Con el accidente que tuvo a nadie le extrañara que por la mañana amanezca muerto.-aseguró Emmett con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Vi las imágenes de Alice entrando sigilosa en la recamara de Edward y ponerle una almohada en su rostro mientras él se debatía hasta que dejó de moverse, fue algo que no pude soportar.

Un gruñido de amenaza brotó de mi pecho y todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-No lo permitiré Alice y si es necesario, me enfrentaré a ti. No me hagas hacerte daño-Alice me miró con confusión.

-Sabes que mi prioridad es que la familia y mi Jasper esten a salvo y no permitiré un solo cabo suelto que pueda dañarnos.

-Por favor Bella, es solo un humano-comentó Rosalie, me revolví furiosa.

-¿Y eso les da derecho para matarlo? No lo permitiré, no.- Y salí ante el asombro de todos mientras mi Madre ponía orden a todo. Corrí desperada, no podía permitir que lo mataran, él era inocente, no tenia culpa de nada.

Llegué a su casa y después de cerciorarme de que dormían, me quedé ahí vigilando, amaneció y no pasó nada, no quise moverme de donde estaba hasta que Edward salió hacia la escuela, lo seguí sin que se diera cuenta. Al llegar a la escuela y verlo entrar, me dio cierto descanso, no harían nada en presencia de más humanos. Corrí a casa a cambiarme de ropa y traer mi carro.

Ese día no puse atención a ninguna clase, estaba enfrascada en los pensamientos de los demás, escudriñando sus mentes para saber si él había dicho algo, pero no era así, pasaron varios días y mi desconcierto aumento. Él no había dicho absolutamente nada. Cuando al dia siguiente del accidente, Edward me saludó en clase, intentando conversar, sólo le hice un pequeño movimiento y no volví a mirarlo, mientras él no se diera cuenta. Era mejor así.

Pasó más de un mes después de lo del accidente y Jessica Stanley una chica de lo mas molesta, seguía a todos lados a Edward, lo mejor era hacerme a un lado para evitar problemas.

En casa seguían las discusiones hasta que mi madre prohibió terminantemente alguna acción que dañara a Edward. Y yo por mi parte en cuanto llegaba de la escuela, corría lejos, era como una válvula de escape que me permitía liberarme por unos momentos de mis presiones, de mis preocupaciones. Eso duró un mes. Hasta que un día Jasper me dijo:

-Creo que deberías afrontar las cosas, hay algo en tu futuro-no me permitió ver nada y se fue.

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: Gaby preciosa, mil gracias por tus comentarios, ya solo me falta editar los anteriores capitulos, y si tienes sugerencias con gusto las leeré, asi como corregir errores que haya dejado en este capitulo. besos


	9. Chapter 9EL DICHOSO BAILE

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.**

Cap.9 EL DICHOSO BAILE

Desde hacia varios días, todos los estudiantes solo pensaban en un fastidioso baile, yo trataba de no prestar atención, pero ese día algo llamó mi atención. Jessica Stanley iba más arreglada que nunca y por desgracia me enteré en clase de biología. De cuales eran sus intenciones.

Llegué como siempre y me senté en mi lugar habitual, ya estaba a un lado Jessica que muy descaradamente te sentaba en la mesa a platicar con Edward. Eso hubiera sido lo de menos, pero lo que escuché en su mente me enervó.

-Sí, Edward, la temporada de basket pronto comenzará, talvez deberías entrar-eso era lo que decía.

No se como diablos empezar, se supone que es él quien debe pedírmelo, pero las demás están como tiburones listas para atacar en cualquier momento, debo adelantarme y pedírselo, lo bueno es que la estúpida de Bella Cullen no le hace el menor caso, es genial. Así tengo campo libre y no tardará mucho en caer, tal como se lo aposté a Lauren.

-No creo que sea buena idea Jessica, además no soy bueno para los deportes-ese comentario me hizo sonreír, Edward no se lo estaba poniendo fácil y como siempre no podía leerle la mente, eso me tenia frustrada en demasía.

-Bueno pues entonces… yo me preguntaba si…tu… tal … vez…-En ese momento me tensé, se lo iba a pedir y yo no sabia que iba a responder él.

-¿Quisieras… ir al baile… conmigo?-Edward le miró algo extrañado y por un momento me dio escalofrío que dijera que sí. A fin de cuentas ¿a mi que demonios me importaba si decía si ó no? Mi mano estaba apretada contra la mesa y casi a punto de hacerla astillas, volaba el polvillo advirtiéndome que no duraría mucho tiempo más ese lado de la mesa. Con sorpresa me descubrí con el rostro levemente girado hacia ellos, esperando su respuesta, como si yo se lo hubiera pedido y con total suspenso de mi parte.

-No creo que esa sea una buena idea Jessica-le dijo algo serio mientras yo no sabia si reir ó ponerme seria ante la cara de Jessica, la había rechazado.

-Sabes, si dices una palabra de lo que te diré, te juro que te dejaré de hablar. Mike Newton muere por ir contigo, deberías pedírselo a él.-Jessica lo miraba sorprendida y luego volteó a ver a Mike quien le dirigió una esplendorosa sonrisa. Jessica se levantó y se fue hacia su lugar muy conmocionada por que Edward le había dicho que no. Yo le miré fijamente mientras él se frotaba las sienes como si no pudiera creer lo estúpida que es Jessica. Moria de ganas de saber sus pensamientos y en eso volteó a verme. No aparté mi mirada del a suya y cuando el profesor me repitió que le dijera la respuesta, tuve que concentrarme en buscar la respuesta en su mente.

-El ciclo de Krebs-respondí de mala gana, y tuve que desviar mi mirada de sus ojos verdes. Al final salió de clases mientras me quedaba pensando en todo lo acontecido.

Finalmente en la tarde cuando todos mis hermanos pensaban que iría a correr como ya era mi costumbre, no lo hice. Me fui al bosque donde le daba vueltas a todo lo que pensaba, a lo que ese muchacho me hacia pasar. Oscureció y por fin me decidí. Corrí hasta su casa.

Cuando llegué no había pensamientos consientes, eso quería decir que estaban dormidos. Bueno a decir verdad solo escuchaba la mente de su madre: Reneé Swan. Vi la ventana de arriba y en menos de un segundo ya estaba ahí. Con delicadeza abrí la ventana, y rechinó un poco, de inmediato pensé que debía traer aceite para las ventanas la próxima vez que viniera.

Eso me hizo darme una bofetada mental. ¿Cómo que la próxima vez? ¿Es que acaso regresaría? No solo quería satisfacer mi curiosidad y me largaría. Sabia que no estaba bien lo que hacia, porque exponía a Edward, su sangre me llamaba, pero no podía hacerle daño, no debía.

Finalmente entré y miré con sorpresa que era !su recamara! Ahí estaban sus cosas y al fondo su cama, donde él dormía sin saber el peligro que lo acechaba.

* * *

**Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.**

**Bella Cullen H.**

**bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como Gaby preciosa te debo mucho, Lilian C. gracias**

SORRY POR EL ERROR, ya lo corregí, su madre: Reneé Swan. No Charlie, Disculpen, ando tonta con trabajo y lo de cada mes.


	10. Chapter 10DESCUBRIMIENTO

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.**

Cap.10 DESCUBRIMIENTO.

Ahí estaba él, durmiendo, al entrar su esencia me llenó por completo embotando mis sentidos, sin embargo puse toda mi fuerza de voluntad en no pensar en ello.

Miré que tenia diversos libros ya gastados por tantas veces de leer. Su cuarto era desorganizado pero limpio, típico cuarto de soltero. Miré como sus cabellos ensortijados destellaban con algunos haces de luz, entonces me pude fijar con detalle lo que al principio no noté, era muy guapo, lo había catalogado como guapo en términos comunes, pero al mirarlo, su perfecta nariz y sus labios sonrosados eran acordes con alguien que sobrepasaba el término guapo, miraba con asombro sus espesas pestañas que eran enormes, abatidas mientras dormía.

Yo sabia que estaba tentando mucho mi suerte, no podía creer que un simple chiquillo, porque eso era él en comparación con mis muchísimos años más de edad. Un chiquillo viniera a revolucionar mi vida, una vida que requirió de muchos años de sacrificio para evitar al monstruo que llevaba dentro, un chiquillo al cual yo no le podía leer la mente, era realmente frustrante.

Me acerqué hasta casi tenerlo a cinco centímetros de distancia, podía ver su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración lenta y tranquila, sin que supiera que un peligro devastador y mortal acechaba, ese pensamiento me hizo levantar y dirigirme a la ventana para irme, si que estaba enferma, acosar de tal modo a un chiquillo sólo porque no podía leer su mente y que lo encontraba fascinante, era más de lo que podía comprender, mi mano se dirigió a la ventana cuando él habló.

-Bella-volteé sorprendida. ¿Estaba despierto? ¿Me había visto? Y fijé mi vista en él. Dormía algo inquieto y volvió a murmurar mi nombre, hablaba dormido.

-Bella… -eso me alteró muchísimo, en realidad no sabia si tenia una pesadilla que era lo más lógico, pero mi pregunta quedó contestada a los pocos segundos.

-Bella… quédate… por favor-se revolvió inquieto y volvió a murmurar mi nombre una vez más.

Estaba en un momento dudosa, pero ahora estaba en medio de un mar de emociones desconocidas a las que no podía definir ni encontrar un nombre que abarcara a todas ellas. Me estaba ahogando en todas esas sensaciones y emociones. Entonces, cuando salí a la superficie ya no era la misma.

Me sorprendió muchísimo encontrar respuesta a mi pregunta.

Estaba enamorada de Edward Swan.

Ese sentimiento me llenó de una calidez imposible de describir, no podía concebir que por fin mi corazón se llenara de tantas emociones, le miré de manera totalmente diferente, porque ahora todo era diferente.

Me sentí distinta y todos los sentidos y lo que por años estuvo muerto y congelado ahora resurgía como algo inesperado y revelador en mi. Una alegría infinita me invadía, le amaba, ahora todo mi mundo giraba a su alrededor, ahora mi mundo era él. Y así sería por siempre.

Me convencí a mi misma que lo mejor era enfrentar el problema de frente. Así que aspiré el aroma de Edward concentrado totalmente y sentí como me quemaba la garganta pero rechacé pensar en eso, no quería hacerle daño, quería estar cerca y ese era el precio, que pagaría con gusto. Me quedé hasta que el sol salió y él comenzó a removerse, señal de que era hora de partir, me negaba por completo, deseaba estar a su lado. Pero tenia que seguir con la pantalla de ser estudiante. Salí de prisa y llegué a mi casa mientras mi padre me miraba con intriga, mis hermanos ya se habían ido, así que me subí a mi volvo después de cambiarme y llegue a la escuela a tiempo, sin embargo sólo deseaba verlo otra vez, y al minuto llegó él.

Nunca me había fijado en lo torpe que era. Y me parecía deliciosamente adorable. Sin embargo tenia que hablar con él y quitarle la mala imagen que tenia ahora de mi. Era una nueva etapa y estaba descubriendo muchas cosas en ella. Y eso me gustaba.

Con fastidio escuché los insultos mentales de Emmet, mientras Alice iba del brazo de Jasper quien me saludó muy alegre y supe que él sabia. Rosalie le dio un codazo a Emmet quien molesto se fue a su salón, Rosalie murmuró en silencio: ¡Suerte!

Y le sonreí agradecida.

Entre a mis clases, y buscando a Edward por medio de los pensamientos de los demás.

* * *

**querida Gaby, todo va como acordamos,sorry por el derrapon, ya lo arreglaré. Mil gracias por tu ayuda, que es valiosa para mi. Carter Rainbow mil gracias por comentar hermosa.**

**Besos**


	11. Chapter 11TEMOR Y RISAS

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.**

Cap.11 TEMOR Y RISA

Todo el día lo estuve monitoreando en la mente de los demás, de casi la mayoría era un fastidio sólo Jonathan era el único con una mente amable, tierna y buena. Eso era difícil de encontrar.

Por fin pude verlo a la hora del almuerzo pero seguía muy taciturno y algo pálido. Después del almuerzo les tocaría Educación física. No sé porque tenia un extraño presentimiento, una desazón, y me tuve que ir a mi clase de español.

Justo cuando estaba por acabar la clase, Jasper estaba del otro lado del salón cuando una imagen me sobresaltó de tal modo que casi rompo la silla donde estaba sentada, sentí la mano de Rosalie, que me trataba de calmar.

-¡Cuidado Bella! Podrían verte-pero eso no me importó ya que la visión de Jasper era de Jessica saltando sobre Edward y besarlo apasionadamente, sin querer un gruñido bajo salió de mi pecho, aunque afortunadamente nadie lo notó.

-Disculpe profesora ¿Puedo salir un momento? No me siento bien.-la maestra interrumpió su monologo y asintió. Sali lo más pronto que pude para no despertar sospechas pero deseaba volar para impedir lo que sucedería en pocos segundos.

Estaba casi enfrente del gimnasio cuando una idea cruzó mi mente.

Jessica estaba jugando baloncesto y había planeado "caer" accidentalmente sobre Edward y besarlo para así poder forzarlo a algo más con ella.

-Pero que …-murmuré ante sus pensamientos libinidosos con **mi **Edward.-Se preparó y se encarreró, pero justo en el momento en que iba a saltar sobre él, un tremendo balonazo la derribó sin que Edward se diera cuenta ya que estaba de espaldas, hasta que la conmoción de las demás estudiantes le hizo voltear, para ese entonces muchas chicas la rodeaban y miraban con extrañeza a Jessica que miraba fieramente para todos lados buscando quien había sido el culpable. Yo estaba en el otro extremo y literalmente me partí de risa. Después de cerciorarme que no haría nada más con **mi** Edward me regresé satisfecha a mi clase, alcancé a ver a Jasper muerto de risa y tratando de ocultarlo poniendo su libro frente a su rostro.

-No te preocupes, solo quedará un chichón muy grande en su cabeza-murmuró tan bajo que solo yo pude escucharlo al igual que Rosalie.

-No me preocupa ella en absoluto-le dije también muy bajo y ahora Rosalie fue la que soltó una carcajada que hizo que todos voltearan a verla. Sin embargo no paró, seguía riendo a pesar de que la maestra le ordenó callarse. Al final los tres quedamos afuera del salón y muertos de risa.

* * *

**Mil gracias a: Gaby, niña hermosa e inteligente, Angie Cullen Hale, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	12. Chapter 12DESCONCIERTO

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.**

Cap.12 DESCONCIERTO

Nuevamente esa noche volví a su recamara, era tan delicioso verlo dormir, fascinante y delicioso, su aroma me quemaba como la primera vez, pero no me importó, sus palabras al aire, era lo que me llenaban de incertidumbre.

Acaso el sentiría lo mismo por mi, había dejado de hablarle, tenia que volver a hacerlo, tenía que saber que pensaba, que sentía por mi. Unos minutos me pasaba por la mente lo feliz que me sentía por que él correspondía a mi amor, y luego los mas sombrios pensamientos me sumían en un pozo de desesperación al pensar que no me amaba y que jamás lo haría. Yo estaba condenada a las sombras, era un monstruo, en cambio él, era un rayo de luz en medio de mi oscuridad. Un bálsamo a mi dolor y soledad. Un manantial donde apagar mi sed.

Finalmente tuve que irme pues no tardaba en sonar el despertador y no era muy buena idea que Edward me viera ahí, por lo que de muy mala gana salté y me fui a mi casa, me cambie de ropa, mis hermanos ya se habían ido a la escuela, lo que me dejaba tiempo para mi, en menos de un minuto me vestí y salí a la carrera.

Cuando llegue a la escuela, lo primero que hice fue buscarlo entre todas las mentes, hasta que lo encontré, lo estuve monitoreando parte del día, hasta que me tocó biología, estaba realmente ansiosa. No podia esperar a estar junto a él. Claro él de manera consiente.

Cuando llegué fui la primera, me acomodé en mi silla ansiosa de verlo, después de unos minutos casi todos estaban ahí, y por fin, entró él. Como siempre caminó hasta su lugar y hoscamente dejó sus cosas en la banca mientras miraba un libro que llevaba: cumbres borrascosas.

Al tocar el timbre todos salieron felices de terminar la clase.

Al verlo que con toda calma recogía sus cosas. No me pude contener:

-Hola-le dije con mi vista fija en él, tenia unas preciosas esmeraldas que brillaban límpidamente, deseaba ahogarme en ese verde mar de amor. Él volteó lentamente como si pensara que le hablaba a otro, hasta que me vio y supo que era a él.

-¿Es a mi? ¿Ahora me hablas?-claro después de lo que había hecho, tenia que resarcir el daño.

-Lo siento, es lo mejor créeme.-La tristeza de sus preciosos ojos verdes me inundó por completo haciéndome sentir miserable.

-No te preocupes, no te molestare más. En serio, ya lo entendí, aunque es una lastima.-Me quedé en blanco ¿que entendió? ¿a que se refería? ¿Acaso sabia de mi amor por él?-pero él mismo se sacó de la duda.

Mientras se levantaba me miró con reproche.

-Es una lastima que no te dieras cuenta antes.-me quede sorprendida de sus palabras.

-¿A que te refieres Edward?-ya no podia andar con rodeos.

-A que es una pena que no hayas dejado que la camioneta me hiciera puré.-No podia decirlo en serio.

-¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado?-las palabras fluían como ponzoña en mi boca.

-Sí, es lo que creo.-ý tomó sus cosas y quiso salir apresuradamente, por desgracia para él y suerte para mi, su agujeta del tenis estaba desatada, lo que provocó que tropezara con sus pies y los libros que llevaba en el brazo, cayeron desparramados. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, escuche su corazón latir desaforadamente y al instante me acerqué a ayudarlo. Se veía tan tierno enojado. Parecía que él tenia la situación bajo control, pero era como un gatito jugando a ser un tigre. Tuve que contener la risa, y le ayudé a recoger los libros, los apilé y se los di.

-Gracias-y se marchó, dejándome su aroma inundando mis pulmones. Me extasié de respirar su aroma y no me quedaría solo con eso. Ahora tenia que estar con él. ¿Cómo poder decirle lo que él significaba para mi? Como poder decirle que ahora él era mi mundo?

* * *

**Mil gracias a: anonimo tendré en cuenta la gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Un comentario extra: Estoy sumamente emocionada, hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazon por el comentario de: Wenday, mi niña linda, no sabes lo que esto provocó en mi, me siento super halagada y tambien responsable de seguir. Diles a todas ellas que les mando un saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte y que escribiré para ellas, aún más. Un saludo para Honduras, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Dicelos por favor y dile que les mando todo mi apoyo, cariño y oraciones.**

**Besos**


	13. Chapter 13PALABRAS

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.**

Cap.13 PALABRAS

Ahora venia un mar de cuestionamientos, ¿acaso podría llegar a sentir algo por mi? No en absoluto, yo era un monstruo y como tal, esos sentimientos me estaban completamente vedados. Y eso me hizo entristecer. Con total agonía pensaba en cada una de las chicas, Jessica no perdía la esperanza de conquistarlo, Lauren prácticamente se le desnudaba enfrente para que él le hiciera caso, y las demás chicas estaban en la misma situación, ¿Cómo poder resistir ante tal perfección de hombre?

Recordé su perfecta boca y la imaginé besando a Jessica, me produjo un dolor tan fuerte que dejó de ser mental y se troncó en un dolor agudo y físico. Evaluaba a cada una de ellas, poniéndoles peros a todas, sin embargo no sabia que era lo que quería Edward.

¿Acaso él prefería alguna rubia y tonta chica? Alguna que no fuera tan agraciada como Sophie? Incluso si llegaba a gustarle Melody la chica que tiene granos en la cara y no tiene grandes atributos ¿Qué podia hacer al respecto? Nada, porque sencillamente Edward Swan no era para mi. Y eso me acabó.

Podia imaginar las escenas de Jessica que tantas veces soñaba despierta la muy estúpida, donde él la besaba, donde él la acariciaba, y entonces imaginé que no era Jessica, que era yo a quien el besaba, a quien acariciaba con deseo. Y frené mis delirios completamente asustada.

Yo sabia lo que podia pasar, no podia tocarlo, ya me llamaba demasiado su sangre, había estado a punto de matarlo, no podría ser capaz de estar tan cerca de él, no podría ser capaz de sentir una caricia de su frágil y calida mano sin que el monstruo en mi, se abalanzara sobre él y lo asesinara.

Alice en ese momento se acercó a mi.

-Bella por favor, contrólate, estas demasiado tensa, demasiado… -dejó a su sentido especial captar ese otro sentimiento que desbordaba yo sin querer y me miró completamente sorprendida.

-Por Dios Bella. Estas… -pero no dijo nada al ver que Emmett no perdía palabra.

-Es mejor que te vayas al bosque a pensar un poco Bella-le agradecí, marchándome de inmediato, dejándole las llaves y corrí hacia el bosque.

Me interné en lo más profundo de éste. Mientras las palabras de Alice rebotaban en mi mente una y otra vez. Aquello que no dijo en voz alta pero sabia que yo lo había leido en su mente.

"Estaba enamorada y… excitada"- me sentí ofuscada por toda la cantidad de información que abarcó mi mente ante esta sola palabra excitada.

Me sentí como una estúpida adolescente, babeando por un niño de 17 años. Pero era verdad, estaba completa y profundamente enamorada de Edward. Y el recordar las estúpidas fantasías

de Jessica con él, solo me hacían desear que fuera yo, la vampira, quien estuviera en sus brazos. Ese solo pensamiento me lleno de horror, porque si yo lo asesinaba no seria a propósito, seria un mero accidente, pero yo sin él no seria nada.

Por lo tanto entre todos mis miedos, tenia que encontrar fuerza nuevamente en este desafío y debía cuidarlo, debía ser cuidadosa con él. Porque definitivamente ya no podia alejarme de su lado. No tenia fuerzas para seguir esta agonía lejos de él. Debía cerciorarme de que nada lo lastimara. Yo pensando absurdamente me convertiría en su protectora, ya no seria un monstruo, sino su guardiana y protectora. Tal vez, él me miraría como mujer, como una chica cualquiera.

Y en ese momento maldije mi destino vampirico. Me maldije por ser el monstruo que soy. Y desee fervientemente poder ser humana, poder acercarme sin temor a él, poder besarlo, poder amarlo sin problemas ni temores. Si hubiera la manera de ser humana. Suspiré por lo inútil de mi intento. Sabiendo que no me queda otra que estar a la sombra de él.

Y fue cuando me di cuenta, que entonces si no era Jessica, sería otra, en un año, ó mas, pero él seguiría con su vida y después elegiría a la que fuera su esposa, se casaría y tendrían hijos. Y yo, yo mataría a la que osara poner sus ojos en él, le arrancaría la cabeza y la dejaría como advertencia para las demás. No, aunque era lo que deseaba yo no podia condenar a Edward a una existencia así. No podría cargar con esta culpa de verlo convertido por mi egoísmo. Sólo me quedaba ser su sombra. Su amiga. Solo eso.

* * *

**Mil gracias a: Bety 20 mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	14. Chapter 14FAMILIA

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.**

Cap.14 FAMILIA

Me torturaba de pensar que nada entre él y yo era posible. Pero podríamos ser amigos. Solo eso. Aunque fuera por poco tiempo ya que él no permanecería mucho tiempo en este lugar y yo… yo lo vería irse… lejos de mi… y entonces fingiría que todo fue un sueño, un dulce sueño que me acompañará en la eternidad. Un fragmento de luz en medio de mi oscuridad, un rayo de esperanza en medio de la tortura de mi existencia.

Y solo me quedará su recuerdo, intenso y vivido, que no podrá borrar el tiempo ni mucho menos el olvido. Aunque yo siga vagando en este mundo, su recuerdo, irá conmigo. Infundiéndome aliento para seguir …sola.

No quise seguir pensando en eso y regresé a mi casa, no tenia deseos de seguir en la escuela, era mucho mejor esperar la noche y pasarla junto a Edward, aunque fuera poco tiempo… tan poco tiempo…

Llegué a mi casa, no me preocupé pues Jasper debió ver y saber lo que pasaba. Es genial que cuando menos, él sepa lo que sucede . Volví a casa de Edward incluso mas temprano y me encaramé en un árbol cercano, donde pude verlo.

Los pensamientos de su madre llamaron mi atención, la jefa Swan,(no se había quitado el apellido a pesar de estar divorciada)pensaba que ya era tiempo de que alguna joven del pueblo llamara la atención de su hijo. ¡Maldición! ¿Es que todo estaba en mi contra?

Sin embargo una llamarada de celos inflamó mi corazón, atenta escuché la respuesta de Edward que iba bajando las escaleras.

-Mamá, tengo poco aquí, además… primero están los estudios.-eso me dejó perpleja. No esperaba esa respuesta, pues como típico adolescente, debería estar babeando como los otros chicos de su edad por las chicas. Ó a lo mejor era de los que no les gustaba que supieran todos.

Esto creo en mi nuevos tormentos, a mi ya de por si, atormentado ser. Y tendría que soportarlo, de ahí se siguió una platica en la cocina, donde para mi sorpresa, él preparó la cena. Reneé Swan, no cenaba en casa, hasta que llegó su hijo y se dio cuenta que tenia que llenar la alacena. Esta noche la cena consistió en unos macarrones con queso y un filete de pescado. Reneé se sintió avergonzada pues como mujer, se espera que esa parte, la culinaria la dominara, pero no es una regla básica. Así que dejó que su hijo le ayudara a cocinar. Y rato después, se levantaron, él se fue a su recamara y la jefa a la sala a ver un poco de televisión. Para ser mujer, adoraba los juegos de futbol y deportes como béisbol y basket bol. Era peculiar sin duda. Pero se perdía por completo en lo que respectaba a su hijo. Haberlo dejado de ver por años, fue muy duro para ella, pero fue un precio a pagar por ver a su hijo feliz. Cuando ella se divorció y quisieron repartir los tiempos, estuvo bien, pero después Edward se rehusaba a ir con Reneé, hasta que terminó por darle la libertad de elegir con quien estar. Escogió a su padre Charlie. Y aunque eso le partió el corazón, no objetó nada, quería que su hijo fuera feliz, y ahora que para su buena suerte estaba aquí con ella. No sabia casi nada de él.

* * *

**Mil gracias a:Gaby preciosa, Yuly, Camila, kagamine, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	15. Chapter 15INVITACIÓN

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.**

Cap.15 INVITACIÓN

****  
De aquí cambian algunas cosas, pues no serán exactamente como en el libro y ustedes saben bien porqué, creo que cometí el error de poner a Carlisle como médico cuando debió ser Esme, porque al invertirse los papeles es Esme quien es la matriarca, Carlisle será arquitecto. Así que de ahora en adelante Esme es la doctora. Disculpen los cambios, pero no los había cambiado a tiempo.

Jasper es el de las visiones y Alice la guerrera, esa parte ya esta clara.  
Rose será muy fuerte, pero Emmett también lo es. Y esta frustrado porque su sueño era ser jugador profesional de americano, y como vampiro sabe que no puede. Odia a Bella porque obviamente no lo encuentra atractivo, y él es muy egocéntrico. Doy esta pequeña aclaración para que no se sorprendan ante los cambios.

Aparte de que ahora ya habrá mas interacción entre los personajes, mas diálogos.

besos

Una vez que ambos estuvieron dormidos, volví a repetir mi incursión en su recamara, inhalé profundamente dejando que el fuego salvaje de su esencia me quemara la garganta por completo, pero sólo eso. Verlo dormir era… por mucho lo mejor que me había pasado.

Nuevamente había amanecido.

Y ahora lo veía al llegar en su camioneta, ese trasto viejo que hacia más ruido que una fábrica de principios de siglo. Y ahí estaba bajando de su camioneta, me acerqué a él, porque definitivamente tenia que borrar la mala imagen que tenia de mi.

¿Cómo lo haría? Él me dio la solución. Al jalar las llaves con fuerza, estas salieron despedidas de su mano y hubieran caído en un charco de agua si no las hubiera atrapado antes de que cayeran. No quería que él metiera su mano en agua helada. Me recosté contra su camioneta.

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo es que apareces así de la nada?-musitó molesto, si todavía recordaba lo de ayer.

-No tengo la culpa que seas extremadamente distraído Edward.-decir su nombre me proporcionaba un alivio y placer enormes. Sabia que no debía hacerlo, sabia que estaba haciendo mal las cosas, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Sabes, este sábado es el baile de…-él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego con enfado.

-¿Estas tratando de ser graciosa?- "si" respondí mentalmente.

-Estaba tratando de decirte algo y tú interrumpes Edward- ¿Podría notar como envolvía su nombre en una suave caricia cada que lo pronunciaba? ¿Se daría cuenta acaso de que ahora todo mi mundo era él?

-Está bien Bella, ¿qué me querías decir?-sentí un espasmo de placer cuando él dijo mi nombre. Se escuchaba tan bien en sus labios. Regresé rápidamente al momento.

-Me estaba preguntando, si el sábado que viene… quisieras salir a pasear?-él me miró completamente sorprendido.

-Creo que sufres de personalidad múltiple Bella, de verdad no te entiendo.  
Lo miré recordándole que no había respondido mi pregunta. Tratando de que olvidara lo que estaba enojado conmigo y del motivo de la discusión.

-¿Con quien?-¿acaso no era claro? me dio mucha risa su rostro asombrado.

-Pues conmigo obviamente.-le dije la respuesta lentamente como si lo dijera a un niño de kinder. Él abrió más los ojos y su corazón latió más a prisa. ¿Y si me decía que no? ¿Qué haría?

-Si… Si te… acompaño.-sus palabras hicieron que casi me pusiera a saltar de felicidad. Sin embargo mi maldita conciencia salió a flote.

-Deberías alejarte de mi, no soy una buena amiga. Sin embargo, ya no puedo alejarme de ti Edward, lo he intentado y me he dado por vencida.

-No lo hagas…-musitó tan quedo que si no hubiera sido vampira no hubiera podido escucharlo.

Me di la media vuelta para alejarme a paso humano, aunque lo que deseaba era salir corriendo de ahí.

Ahora todo lo que él hacia me importaba y no deseaba perderme nada, estuve monitoreándolo en las mentes de los demás, pero era difícil ser ecuánime cuando las chicas sólo pensaban en sexo con mi Edward, era algo que me enardecía por completo. ¿Cómo era posible que pensaran en él de esa forma? Acaso no veían el enorme esfuerzo de él por tratar de seguir las conversaciones con los demás, su paciencia ante las estupideces de sus amigos, la bondad de sus palabras ante las chicas que lo acosaban, la manera en que se expresaba de su padre, como si fuera un niño pequeño al cual cuidar. No, ninguna de ellas reparaba en eso. Y aunado a todo eso, él era bueno. Era un diamante entre toda esa pila de carbones. Por eso no se daban cuenta de su valía.

El jueves no habría clases, Jasper me había dicho que el jueves y viernes serian días soleados, por lo que decidimos ir a cazar Rose y yo. Era con la que mejor me llevaba, así que aprovecharíamos.

Esa mañana cuando fuimos con mis hermanos a "almorzar " a la cafetería, ví a Edward sólo ir con su charola para comprar lo que almorzaría. Decidí ir con él.

"Estúpida, solo a ti se te ocurren estas idioteces"-gritó mentalmente Emmett, pero no me importó, sólo quería ver a mi Edward.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes miraban las verduras sin decidirse por cual ensalada escoger. Se sorprendió de verme junto a él, en la mesa, las demás chicas amigas suyas, nos veían impresionadas.

-Hola Edward-intenté sonreír amablemente.

-Hola…-alcanzó a decir, entre turbado y al parecer alegre. Su corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente.

Se mordió su labio inferior y se ruborizó, no sé lo que pensaba y eso me tenia muy frustrada, pero ahora podía preguntarle, porque éramos amigos.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?-él me miró dubitativo. Los amigos de su mesa estaban platicando de ir el jueves de paseo. A lo mejor era eso. Aunque me miraban con asombro y perplejidad y susurraban muchas cosas, Jessica estaba poniéndose de mal humor.

-Los chicos hablan de ir a surfear el jueves, te gustaría… acompañarme-sonreí abiertamente halagada y emocionada de que él quisiera invitarme a salir, eso quería decir que no le era indiferente, sin embargo debía saber donde, posiblemente pudiera ir con él.

-¿Surfear, suena bien, donde?

-En La Push…-Oh no, mis esperanzas se fueron por tierra, nosotros teníamos prohibido ir ahí. Sin embargo agradecí su invitación. "No vayan a La Push" El tratado es importante. Y más en estos tiempos. No queremos una guerra inútil con los licántropos.

-No te preocupes, tenemos el sábado para salir, ni creas que lo he olvidado.-Una sonrisa alegró su hermoso rostro, tan perfecto y deliciosamente atractivo.

-Es cierto, el sábado…-musitó. Entonces, le miré algo seria, mi conciencia no me dejaba en paz.

-Si quieres puedes negarte, no me enojaré.

-Somos amigos ¿no?-me preguntó. Asentí. Ya sabes que no soy una buena amiga para ti-él me miró con intriga y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco.

-Lo dices demasiado seguido

-Y yo espero que me hagas caso…-  
Entonces una chispa de comprensión brilló en sus ojos.

-Yo sé que tu frialdad es solo una mascara para alejar a todos de ti-me quedé helada de la impresión, bueno literalmente.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Pues porque lo veo en tu rostro, no eres mala persona, te esfuerzas en aparentar algo que no eres…-por todos los cielos, este chico era mucho mas perspicaz de lo que creía.

-Aunque te prevengo desde ahora, soy una muy mala amiga

-Lo repites muchas veces…

-Pues deberías hacerme caso.-posiblemente estaba cerca de perderlo, él era muy inteligente y no tardaría en darse cuenta.

-Oh…-sus hermosas esmeraldas parecieron concentrarse y luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Eres peligrosa…-por fin.

-Pero no eres mala. Lo sé, alguien como tú no puede serlo.-la vehemencia de sus palabras trajo un bálsamo de calma a mi muy deteriorada mente. Al mismo tiempo un sinfín de emociones me invadieron.

-Acaso ¿yo le gustaba?-Sonreí ante aquella fantasía mía. Y también debido a la sorpresa de que no saliera huyendo. Ahora lo sabia, sabia que yo era peligrosa, mucho muy peligrosa y sin embargo seguía junto a mi, conversando tranquilamente, bueno obviando que su corazón latía desaforadamente, ¿tal vez de miedo? Ya hubiera huido. Y no lo ha hecho.

-Además, me salvaste del accidente, no puedes ser mala. Sabes tengo mis teorías.

-Me gustaría oírlas-No, la verdad estaba aterrada, si el descubría mi secreto saldría huyendo muerto de miedo.

-Emm… pues te vas a reír…-Le miré a los ojos algo seria.

-No lo haré.

-Si lo harás…

-Mejor dime cual es tu teoría.

-Estoy… entre Superchica y la mujer araña-eso fue un alivio para mi, que no pude evitar reírme.

-Dijiste que no te reirías.-me dijo en todo serio, pero se veía algo divertido.-Suspiré francamente aliviada que solo fuera eso. Tenia que irme.

-Lo siento, bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos el sábado…-le dije con algo de pesar, esperando que no lo notara. Sus ojos volvieron a estar tristes y fingió muy mal una sonrisa.

-Sí, hasta el sábado. Nos vemos Bella.

-Sólo una ultima cosa… cuídate por favor…-y me fui hacia donde estaban mis hermanos, Rose saltaba de gusto al mismo tiempo que Jasper. Mientras Emmett seguía en silencio pero con una sarta de insultos mentales, no me importaba. Alice sólo me miraba fijamente un poco inquieta.

Por eso debía salir a cazar, debía alimentarme para estar bien para el sábado. E iríamos Rose y yo. Cuando salimos de la escuela, sólo esperé a que se despidiera del ególatra presumido de Emmett, el cual seguía muy molesto conmigo. Lo que ahora, me divertía y mucho.

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTEN EL CAPITULO.

BESOS Y FELIZ NAVIDAD

**Mil gracias a:Mnica Morales, Suiza-Love, Krem hermosa, todas son historias independientes, solo que unas mas avanzadas que otras. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	16. Chapter 16 La Push

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.**

Cap. 16 La Push

Edward POV

Esa mañana me levanté de mala gana, yo sabía que ella no iría. Y lo deseaba tanto.  
Jessica ha estado insistente en que me siente a su lado, mientras Mike me miraba algo feo, así que pude lograr que él se sentara junto a ella, bajo el pretexto de que necesitaba ir junto a la ventanilla.

Jessica siente que todos deben rendirle pleitesía solo porque sus padres son los dueños de la tienda de deportes. Y ganan bien. Pero eso es lo de menos, si tan solo fuera menos… presumida y no fuera tan obvia en sus intenciones. Me cae bien, pero solo eso.

Y a quien quiero engañar. Muero de ganas de volver a ver a Bella. Sé que es peligrosa… lo admitió, pero eso… no me importa. En cuanto a lo que ella sea, voy a averiguarlo.

Las chicas habían llevado canastas con comida y la mañana era soleada, me imaginaba lo bien que luciría Bella en traje de baño. Y sin embargo me ruboricé ante mi imagen mental.  
"¿Cómo puede una chica ser tan perfectamente hermosa?" siempre que la veo causa el mismo efecto en mi. Siento una desesperación por tocarla, por sentir su piel.

Mis pensamientos quedaron relegados cuando llegamos a una playa muy hermosa. Y Mike anunció:

—Llegamos a La Push, chicos, apresurémonos, vamos por esas olas…—la verdad es que yo no lo haría, me mataría al primer intento. Por lo que lo mejor era dar un paseo caminando, aunque eso también entrañara peligro para mis pies. Era un caso perdido.  
Bajamos las cosas y mis amigos empezaron a cambiarse, mientras los chicos me miraban con malicia.

—Oh no sabes como siento que tu cita no haya podido venir…—comentó mordazmente Tyler.  
—¿Cita, qué cita?—dijeron al mismo tiempo Jessica y Laureen interrumpiendo su actividad para verme. Me volteé hacia otro lado y deseaba que Tyler no hubiera dicho nada.  
—Pues …—Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, llegaron varias chicas de la reserva.

—Hola Edward—me miró una de ella y reconocí a Jacqueline, la hija de Billy y Sara, amiga de Reneé, Billy murió en un accidente hace algunos años, desde entonces la amistad entre nuestras madres es muy fuerte.

—¿Jacqueline?—ella me miró y sonrió con confianza, haciéndome sonreír.  
—La misma, ¿qué haces por mis tierras?—comentó jocosa  
—Vinimos a un día de campo. —y entonces la presenté. Y a su vez ella presentó a Samantha la líder del grupo, una chica más alta morena y de ojos negros, Estela y Quinn otras dos chicas hermosas y morenas.  
—Bueno si Edward no quiere ir con nosotros, puede quedarse muy bien acompañado. Ya que Cullen no vino con él—comentó con muy mala intención Erick Yorkie.  
—Eso no puede ser… —comentó Estela mirando a Samantha.  
—Los Cullen no vienen aquí.—Indicó Sam con gesto seco, dejando un pesado silencio en todos nosotros. Casi lo hizo parecer como si los Cullen tuvieran "prohibido" venir aquí, tendría que averiguar… y Jacqueline me ayudaría.

Para ese momento los demás estaban charlando animadamente, mientras Jacqueline me hacia señas para seguirla, comenzamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa. Cielos tenia que haber algún modo de saber de Bella.

—Disculpa a Sam por favor…—sonrió Jacqueline.—Es muy testaruda y protectora, además todo ese rollo de las prohibiciones me parece una estupidez.—Era ahora ó nunca, debía poner en práctica un poco de lo que hacia Bella, aunque en ella todo era perfecto, y yo sabía que ni de lejos causaría el mismo efecto pero la esperanza muere al último.  
—Estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno, deberían saber que eso sólo son supercherías. Cómo las leyendas de mi tribu. Já sabias que estoy rompiendo el tratado por decirte esto. Pero eso solo son viejos cuentos de miedo—me miró esperando mi reacción, me estremecí ante lo que pudiera descubrir y ella lo tomó como si hubiera sido de miedo.  
Sonreí y le miré fijamente tratando de parecer algo coqueto, y creo al parecer funcionó porque ella comenzó a hablar.

—Te contaré algo pero solo debe quedar entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo?—le afirmé con la cabeza de manera rápida, mi corazón latía aceleradamente, mientras seguíamos caminando por la playa.—bueno se dice que nosotros los quileutes descendemos de los lobos, puedes creerlo…—por media hora me estuvo contando sus leyendas y cuando terminó de hablar de los fríos. Comprendí al momento que eso era lo que deseaba saber, y a pesar de mis torpes intentos pude conseguirlo.  
—Ojala y después podamos platicar sobre más leyendas…—le dije como disculpa, pero en ese momento una voz nos interrumpió.

—¿Dónde has estado Edward?—era Jessica quien evaluó a Jacqueline con la mirada y suspiró algo molesta al vernos juntos.

—Platicando con Jackie—le dije serio, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Jackie y ella sonreía feliz. Me despedí de ella.  
—Ya estamos recogiendo para irnos, no tarda en llover, es mejor apresurarnos…—le sentó mejor cuando nos juntamos todos para irnos, y fue mejor para mi, dejar a Mike y Tyler en la parte frontal mientras yo iba en la parte de atrás con los demás.

Y al llegar a la casa no pude dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Jackie. "Los fríos" Esta vez mi sueño estuvo muy definido, soñé con Bella. Y el clímax fue cuando soñé con Jackie que trataba de que corriéramos para otro lado. Mientras Bella me llamaba, mientras caminaba veloz por el bosque, al final, estaba junto a Bella y ella sonreía mostrando unos enormes colmillos. Desperté de madrugada y ya no pude dormir.

Ahora estaba seguro de algo. Bella no era humana.

Con esta desazón, el viernes me trajo el enorme desengaño de que no estaría en la escuela, lo que hizo que fuera el día mucho más lento que nunca. Y el sol me hizo pensar en cosas estúpidas, mientras Jessica comentaba cómo se le veía la blusa nueva que había comprado. Le dije que se veía muy bien, pero sin verla, mientras Mike se desvivía en decirle que se veía soberbia, hermosa y otras cosas.

Yo solo deseaba ir a la librería y comprar algunos libros, que me ayudaría. Aunque yo sabia de todos modos la respuesta: Estaba enamorado de Isabella Cullen.

* * *

**Mil gracias:Gaby hermosa,Suiza-Love,cullenbella23,Mnica Morales mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**


	17. Chapter 17DE CACERÍA

******Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.**

Cap.17 DE CACERIA.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, Rose estaba conmigo mientras íbamos de cacería.

"_relájate mujer, no pasará nada con el humano_" —pero eso solo hizo ponerme más nerviosa.

Rose adoraba ir de cacería a las montañas, para ir tras las presas de mayor tamaño. Parecía en ella una obsesión.

—Oye Rose puedo preguntarte algo —aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Dispara —comentó ella burlona, sabiendo que qué podía preguntarle que no supiera, pero yo procuraba darle a mi familia la mayor privacidad posible. Suficiente con saber que no había secretos con ninguno de nosotros, en especial para Jasper y para mi. Por eso intentaba lo menos posible escuchar sus mentes.

—¿Porqué ese afán de demostrar tu fuerza, como mujer deberían gustarte otras cosas, sin ofender Rose? —Ella me miró y sonrió como niña traviesa.

Bueno para eso tengo a Emmett, siempre tan pulcro y siempre queriendo ser admirado, por mi lado, prefiero el lado salvaje hermana, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Já. No, no lo sabes. Bueno te imaginas mas ó menos por donde va el asunto — Si, ya lo sabia. Esa parte tan… peculiar de mis hermanos, el sexo.

Podía ver en sus mentes las nítidas imágenes que me hacían querer salir en fuga. Nada de eso tenia sentido para mi. El sexo. Hasta ahora… que conocí a Edward. Tan frágil, tan cálido, tan guapo. Era un hecho de que era muy guapo. Aún no entiendo como es que no tiene novia, las chicas deberían lanzarse a cada momento, claro como Jessica. Uff solo pensar en eso.

—Hey chica, calma, ¿Ahora porqué gruñes? —Me sorprendió a mi misma la respuesta.

—Por nada… sólo pensaba. —si, pensaba en Edward Swan. Era increíble todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir, ese pequeño, si, porque era pequeño en comparación mía. Yo debería ser su tatarabuela. Ese sólo pensamiento bastó para hacerme sentir mal.

No estaba bien que yo pensara así. Soy una vampira. Y puedo lastimarlo.

"_Pero aún así lo amo_."

Nada había que pudiera hacer con este sentimiento avasallador, así que lo mejor era tenerlo lo mejor cuidado posible. Ese chico era una tentación andante.

—Por favor Bella, parece que estas a punto de sufrir un infarto del susto. Tu humano esta bien. —sonreí con ironía.

—Claro, si definimos "bien", que conoció a una vampira que casi lo mata, luego una maldita camioneta casi lo aplasta. —Entonces como una ráfaga de balas, acudieron a mi, cientos de imágenes dónde él podía sufrir un accidente. Miré con angustia a Rose quien se preguntaba si una vampira podía enloquecer.

—Bueno tú no lo has matado. Y en cuanto a la camioneta, pues lo salvaste… eso cuenta ¿no? —Rose veía las cosas de manera simple, no se complicaba en absoluto, era fácil ver sus pensamientos y ver la simplicidad de las cosas para él. Pero era Edward quien peligraba no Emmett y había una diferencia abismal.

—Hubieras visto Rose como la camioneta giraba y lo buscaba una y otra vez para hacerle daño. —mi rostro le pareció torturado al escuchar yo sus pensamientos.

"_Cielos, si que está sufriendo la pobre_."— Pero ahora esta a salvo, ¿Qué puede pasarle al humano?

—De todo, ¿sabias que los humanos son frágiles ante la enfermedad? Puede tener un accidente en su casa, caer por las escaleras, puede tener un accidente en la calle, pueden asaltarlo—me estaba poniendo histérica y lo reconozco, pero todo lo que le pudiera pasar era ahora de mi incumbencia. Yo era su protectora, claro no la mejor, pero al fin y al cabo protectora. Yo debía cuidarlo por su propio bien.

—¿Te estás escuchando Bella? Estás paranoica mujer. ¿Qué le puede pasar en su casa?—una imagen llegó a mi mente.

—Un oso podría ir directo a su casa. Si Rose, no te rías, con la suerte que tiene, no lo dudo. Creo que es mejor irnos, no aguanto más estos nervios.

—Oye, acabamos de llegar, no dejaré que tus pensamientos psicóticos nos eche a perder la cacería. —le miré algo molesta.

—Ok. Regresemos, pero solo deja que cace un oso más. —suspiré frustrada y acepté. Yo tambien necesitaba un poco más de alimento para poder aguantar ante Edward.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Angel 17,Yellowmoon, edwin, maria,Monica Morales, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	18. LA VÍSPERA

******Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.**

Cap.18 LA VISPERA

Este sábado iría con Edward, saldríamos los dos y esperaba le gustara mi sorpresa.

Ya era de madrugada cuando regresamos a casa. Las voces de mi familia me dieron diferentes bienvenidas. Alice estaba algo nerviosa. Mientras mi madre quería hablar conmigo. Emmett, bueno ya sé de memoria todos sus insultos. Y más ahora que ha añadido nuevos al repertorio. Ya no le hice caso. Tenía demasiados nervios como para preocuparme por lo que dijera.

Me dirigí a su despacho y ahí estaba ella. Esme lucía magnifica con un traje de seda gris plata. Tenía claro lo que me iría a decir, pero lo que me sorprendió mucho más era encontrar al resto de la familia con ella.

Mi padre me miraba y sus pensamientos eran de felicidad. Pensaba que por fin se había acabado para mi la soledad, que por fin había encontrado mi pareja y que finalmente estaríamos juntos y felices.

Pero mi madre era más objetiva y realmente estaba preocupada por … Edward.

—Hija, sé que has tomado una decisión, y sabes que tienes mi apoyo. Pase lo que pase, estaré contigo.—esa sencilla frase me hundió por completo. Porque sabia que mi madre no me estaba juzgando ni lo haría jamás. Ella me conocía perfectamente y sabía que yo elegiría. Y aún.. Si me equivocaba y mataba a Edward, sabía que ella me perdonaría y me disculparía como siempre. Eso me hizo sentir muy mal. Porque yo no merecía unos padres como ellos.

Ni quería matar a Edward. A pesar del irresistible aroma de su sangre, me resistía a hacerlo, aunque no sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. La voz de mi madre volvió a traerme a la realidad y dejarme estupefacta por lo que diría.

—Bueno, ya sabemos ahora que Edward es muy importante para Bella, por lo tanto, nadie, absolutamente nadie puede tocarlo. Sabemos que como familia debemos estar unidos. Y tú Emmett, mejor que nadie sabes, que ahora Edward es parte de la familia, aunque él todavía no lo sepa. Y es acreedor a nuestra protección por ser humano. —No podía creer las palabras de mi madre. Mientras Emmett resoplaba furioso por la decisión, sabía que no había mucho por hacer. Y eso lo volvía loco.

—¡Pero es un humano! Y aún no sabemos como reaccionará, podría huir de ella. ¿Acaso no ha pensado "el dechado de virtudes de Bella" que él no le corresponda? ¿Qué hará entonces? Lo dejará ir para que hable de nosotros y tengamos nuevamente que irnos y… —una voz lo silencio.

—Ya basta Emmett. Las cosas se decidirán en su momento. Tú ya tienes a tu pareja que es Rosalie, deja que Edward decida que hará. Y aún en cualquier decisión, sigue siendo acreedor a nuestra protección. ¿Acaso no entiendes el concepto de Amor, tú que ya lo vives? —mi madre se notaba algo irritada.— ¿Alguna otra objeción?— los demás guardaron silencio. Sólo él y Alice podían objetar algo, pero Alice haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera Jasper. Por lo tanto no habría problemas. Eso sería hasta que estuviera a solas con Edward.

—Bien hija, solo te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Yo sé que tú podrás con ese reto. —mi padre había hablado. Él estaba muy emocionado. Los demás se fueron a sus actividades y por lo que veía, no tardaría en amanecer, así que me preparé para la salida hacia mi lugar secreto con Edward.

Serían unas horas muy largas sin verlo aún. Pero no quería irrumpir su sueño. La verdad tenia miedo, mucho miedo de que él no quisiera estar conmigo. De que se asustara de lo que soy. De que huyera.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Angel17, natalia, Serenity, Suiza-Love, Monica Morales, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	19. El Paseo

******Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.**

Cap.19 EL PASEO

Cuando fue la hora, me dirigí a su casa. Llevé mi volvo y lo estacioné a una cuadra de distancia. Me bajé y tuve que contener las enormes ganas de correr y verlo, así de urgente era mi deseo, como mi miedo.

Un miedo que rayaba en pánico se había apoderado de mí. ¿Y si le hacia daño? ¿Y si no podía contenerme? ¿Y si lo mataba?…  
Deseché esos pensamientos más por pánico a la verdad que nada. Me devanaba los sesos buscando posibles soluciones a cualquier intento de mi parte a probar su sangre, sabía perfectamente que sin él, ya no podría vivir. Si yo, en el peor de todos los casos, lo matara, tendría que buscar la manera de segar mi propia existencia.

"_Sin Edward, no importa nada más_."—fue mi pensamiento. Intenté que el pesimismo se alejara de mí y que solo pensamientos felices me inundaran. Por desgracia, era sumamente difícil, por no decirme a mi misma imposible, que Edward correspondiera a mi amor. Todo en mi era tan intenso, que estaba segura que mi muerto corazón me dolía.

Sentía el fuego correr por mis venas, pero no era el hambre, no era el ansia de sangre, era la desesperación mas atroz y profunda por tocarlo, por sentir sus labios. Infinidad de veces había soñado qué se sentiría tocar sus labios, que sus cálidos brazos me rodearan y me estrecharan contra él. Definitivamente deliraba y tenía que estar ecuánime para lo que seguiría. Al fin, llegué a su casa, lo escuché caminar a prisa en la planta alta, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro. Ansiaba verlo. Su corazón palpitó velozmente cuando toqué el timbre y un escalofrío de verdadera emoción recorrió mi piel al imaginar que él se ponía así por mí.  
Tuve miedo de que se cayera, pues corrió escaleras abajo para poder abrir. Y cuando abrió la puerta, sus esmeraldas refulgentes me atraparon en un torbellino de emoción. Dejándome completamente fascinada.

—Hola Bella —musitó mientras su respiración trataba de acompasarse y mostrar tranquilidad. Sonreí ante este hecho.

—Hola Edward, ¿listo? —él me miró y sonrió aún más. Mi curiosidad hacia él no tenía limites.

—¿Qué es gracioso? Le pregunte una vez que él miró hacia mí y luego sonrió más.

—Vamos a juego tú y yo —esa frase me derritió por completo. "tú y yo", se escuchaba tan bien, que tuve que hacer esfuerzos por seguir el hilo de la conversación.  
Miré hacia él y luego hacia mí. Tenía razón, los dos llevábamos puesto una prenda en color café, porque para él significaba calor, y aunque fue de manera inconsciente, lo mismo me sucedía con él. Yo llevaba una playera en color café, él unos pantalones de mezclilla del mismo color.

—¿Nos vamos?—afirmó mientras cerró la puerta y bajamos los escalones. Habíamos acordado que iríamos en su dinosaurio móvil. Tuve que contener las ganas de tomarlo en brazos, subirlo a mi volvo y manejar yo, disfrutando de la brisa matutina, pero eso no lo haría. Su seguridad era primero. Aunado al hecho de que haya avisado que saldría conmigo. No podía dejar las cosas así, el era importante, demasiado importante para mi.

Manejó con precaución, demasiada precaución. Interiormente deseaba, anhelaba poder sentir el viento en mi cara, la velocidad era algo relajante y adictivo para mí. Sin embargo debía conformarme con esta espantosa velocidad de tortuga.

Sonreí mientras miré el radio, estábamos saliendo de Forks.

—¿Crees que salgamos hoy mismo de Forks?—adoré como frunció su ceño. Estaba concentrado mirando la carretera.

—Lo siento, tengo muchisimo respeto por la ley, recuerda que mi madre es la Sheriff de aquí, lo que menos necesito es que me multen y me lleven a la cárcel por exceso de velocidad.—Definitivamente era muy responsable. Otro rasgo que amaba de él. Sólo sonreí y prendí el radio. Pasé varias estaciones hasta que encontré una que me gustaba. Empezó una canción la cual comencé a cantar. Era genial.

Edward miraba alternativamente la carretera y a mí. Sabía que quería preguntar algo. Se veía que se moría de preguntarme algo. Pero lo evitó. Para mi gran alivio, lo evitó. No deseaba que se fuera, no quería que huyera de mí. Tendría el coraje de confesarme con él. Tenía que hacerlo.

Finalmente se acabó la carretera. Le di instrucciones y estacionó su camioneta cerca del bosque. Bajamos y vi con total y absoluta ternura a Edward intentando apresurarse para abrir mi puerta.

"_Todo un caballero_"—suspiré pensando que tal vez, esos serían los últimos momentos que me quedarían en la memoria de él. Cuando supiera lo que soy, cuando me viera como realmente soy, saldría huyendo de aquí. Y yo, sólo me quedaría con eso. Su aroma, su recuerdo y mi soledad.

—Gracias — Sin darle la mano tomé su brazo ligeramente, y caminé dos pasos, me solté de inmediato, no quería que Edward pasara frío por mi culpa.  
Comenzamos a seguir la vereda mientras Edward tenía algo de dificultades, afortunadamente llevaba tenis, lo que lo hacía totalmente apto para la caminata. Avanzábamos a medida que se podía. Edward seguido parecía tropezarse, lo que lo irritaba mucho, su gesto lo delataba, concentrado al máximo para poder evitar alguna caída o tropiezo. Le di instrucciones y lo guié por la parte menos intrincada, íbamos en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía más de lo necesario.  
Casi a las once de la mañana, llegamos por fin a mi lugar especial. Y yo sentía morir de terror. Hubiera deseado que no llegáramos nunca, pero había llegado el momento. "La verdad ante todo Bella".

Tal como me había dicho Jasper, el día cambiaba y habría algo de sol. Perfecto para poder revelar a Edward lo que en realidad era: **Una perfecta máquina de matar.**

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Angel 17, pues si me tienen paciencia, seguiría con los demás libros,Karolkari,Lou, Maria Cullen, Stefannie Hale, tendrán un capitulo largo del prado. Con ambos, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	20. TE VAS

******Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores. Algunos personajes originales son de mi creación.**

Cap. 20 TE VAS…

Llegamos a mi lugar especial. Detrás de los árboles se abría un hermoso prado lleno de lavanda, margaritas y otras bellas y delicadas flores. Él se quedó quieto, mientras yo lo veía de reojo.

Luego caminó hacia el centro del prado, todo un derroche de verdor y olores deliciosamente sutiles. Y con cada paso suyo mi ansia crecía igualmente. Yo estaba clavada en el piso, sin poder decir ni hacer nada.  
¿Qué le diría? —"Mira Edward soy una vampira y no me hago polvo con el sol, ta tán."— Era ridículo, estúpido y morboso. No sabía como reaccionaría. Era increíble que casi a mi siglo de edad, estuviera mucho mas nerviosa que cualquier adolescente.

Edward miraba absorto el lugar, y yo seguía sin poder hacer nada.

—Este lugar es hermoso. Es … mágico.—Escuché como su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente.

—Bella, quiero que me digas la verdad.—lo soltó de pronto haciéndome temblar.

—Hay cosas en ti que no son normales. Y yo necesito saber la verdad,.  
Sé que para ser mujer, eres extraordinariamente fuerte, que tus ojos cambian de color cada cierto tiempo, nunca te he visto comer, no socializas con nadie… —mi mente estaba paralizada, increíblemente para mi, una vampira, estaba paralizada de ver que nada se le había escapado. Contaba cada detalle que había encontrado. Fue cuando lo volví a escuchar.

—Además los días que hace sol no te he visto… ¿Qué eres Bella?—Se volteó hacia mí.¿Qué podía decir a eso? Ni un millón de palabras me haría sentir que podía decirlo bien, que él pudiera comprenderlo bien. No pude decir absolutamente nada, pero en ese momento las nubes destaparon al sol. Era el momento. Y caminé despacio hacia la luz. Cuando por fin quedé de frente a él, vi la sorpresa en sus ojos, el desconcierto, pude escuchar el martilleo de su corazón a una velocidad que solo indicaba una cosa: miedo.

Ví sus pupilas mirarme con detenimiento y sorpresa, el sol daba en mí, y brillaba.

—Pero … ¿Cómo…? —fue lo que salió de su boca. Fue como un balde de agua fría.

—Soy… —no me animaba a decirlo, sentía las palabras atoradas en mi garganta.

—Eres… increíble… te ves hermosa.—sus ojos miraban los detalles de mi iridiscente piel. Y su mano se levantó con temblorosa lentitud.  
Cuando iba a tocarme sentí que no podría mas. Tenía que detenerlo o terminaría matándolo. Y no deseaba eso, por ningún motivo.

—¡No! —La voz me salió mas agresiva de lo que pensé. Y él me miró a los ojos y vi el temor en ellos.

—Lo siento… soy demasiado peligrosa para ti…—él me miró unos segundos y retrocedió unos pasos, eso dolió más que si hubiera clavado una daga en mi hombro.

—Yo, no sabía como decirte, tú has visto más que cualquier otro. Has descubierto más de mi, que yo misma. Y ya no puedo más. ¿Quieres verme tal como soy? —lo miré y él asintió con el corazón latiendo a mil. Ya no podía detenerme.

—Que así sea.—En menos de un segundo me encontraba muy lejos de él, me buscó durante unos segundos hasta que me encontró en lo alto de un risco, lejos de él. Escuché su gemido ahogado de sorpresa. Y al instante siguiente me encontraba a su izquierda a menos de diez metros.

—¿Cómo… tú… ?—la pregunta se le atoró en la garganta.

—Soy muy veloz, soy fuerte, soy… letal. —Estaba de espaldas a él. No quería ver cuando saliera huyendo, no quería correr detrás de él. No quería oler su pánico.

—Tu familia es … ¿igual a ti?

—Sí, por eso la gente nos rehúye, por el sentido de sobrevivencia de los humanos.  
Escuché perfectamente cuando soltó un jadeo de la impresión. Seguía sin moverse.

—Edward yo necesito decirte que…—pero él me interrumpió.

—No. No digas nada. No puedo seguir aquí. Yo tengo que… pensar. ¿Pu…puedo irme?—esa pequeña pregunta me desmoronó. El pensaba que lo mataría. Al igual que yo hace unos minutos. Me volteé con tristeza y sonreí sin sentir mas que dolor.

—No te mataré, si es lo que estás pensando. Jamás lo podría hacer.—¡Mentirosa! Hace unos minutos su olor saturaba mi instinto. Y sin embargo pudo mas mi amor por él.

Edward se sonrojó adorablemente mientras su corazón parecía al borde de un colapso, me sentí tan mal por hacerlo pasar por esto. Cerré los ojos para no verlo marcharse de mi vida.

Escuché sus pasos alejarse de mí. Incluso escuché las veces que tropezó al ir de regreso. Hasta que finalmente dejé de escucharlas. Caí de rodillas en el centro del prado. Y comencé a sollozar. Era verdaderamente una maldición que no pudiera llorar cuando más lo deseaba. Lo único bueno en mi vida, se había alejado de mí, dejándome devastada. Ya no había marcha atrás, todo estaba hecho y él había elegido. Me había abandonado, no había esperanza para mí, ni el consuelo de su presencia ni mucho menos de su amistad. Comencé a correr con furia, con desesperación, con dolor.

Cuando me detuve, estaba en Alaska, era de noche y me importaba tanto como si me dijeran que el mundo se acabaría en ese instante. Sonó mi celular pero no contesté. Sonó varias veces pero lo apagué, no quería la compasión de Esme ni la de Jasper. Sólo deseaba estar sola. Cómo siempre lo había estado.

A los tres días regresé a casa, mi madre me esperaba y sólo me abrazo, en su mente había dulzura y ternura para mí. No creí merecerlo. Iba a mi habitación, Rosalie no me dijo nada, sólo me sonrió, Alice y Jasper no estaban, y escuché perfectamente a Emmett:

—Pobre vampira se le fue la comida. Por jugar con…—No terminó la frase, la furia explotó en mí y de pronto todo lo vi rojo, no supe exactamente que pasó, porque a los pocos segundos, sentí que me sujetaban con fuerza, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie me sujetaban con fuerza mientras Emmett era reprendido por mi madre.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa Emmett? ¿Porqué te ensañas con tu hermana? Si no te puedes controlar… te sugiero que te marches un tiempo.—todos nos quedamos sorprendidos empezando por Emmett, mi madre siempre abogaba por nosotros y la unión familiar. Y que diera la cara por mi, no tenía precio.

—Si decides quedarte, te sugiero que te comportes, y le pidas una disculpa a tu hermana, si no es así mejor vete.—Esse me veía tan imponente cuando de autoridad se trataba, no le gustaban las injusticias y pensaba al igual que yo, que Edward no merecía tantos insultos y bajezas de su parte.  
Me soltaron y me quedé en mi lugar mientras Emmett intentaba sopesar el asunto, finalmente vi su respuesta en su mente.

—Lo siento Isabella, no volverá a ocurrir.—Sabía que no lo decía de verdad porque en su mente podía gritarme lo que quisiera, Nadie mas que Jasper y yo sabíamos lo que pensaba.

—Disculpa aceptada.—Fue cuando ví las marcas en su cuello, mis dientes se habían clavado ligeramente en él. Había estado a punto de lastimarlo. Rosalie sólo me miro y me dio las gracias en su mente, por haberme detenido. No quería seguir ahí.

—Me voy a mi recamara.— Subí y me encerré en mi habitación y al ver mi piano, fui hacia el. Comencé a tocar para evitar las voces mentales de todos. Hasta que me perdí entre mi propia música.

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Maaarie Cullen, Angie Cullen Hale, Lou, Angel 17, Karolcari, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**


	21. VISITAS

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap. 21 VISITAS

Las notas de la música que inundaban mi habitación hicieron que poco a poco me relajara, ya todo estaba hecho. No sabía que más ocurriría, pero ya no me importaba, acabaría el ciclo escolar, y eso suponía mis visitas nocturnas a Edward, lo único que podría hacer de ahora en adelante. Hasta que ya no pudiera más con esto y terminara largándome. ¿Qué beneficio me podía aportar seguir detrás de Edward si él no sentía nada por mí?

Fue en ese preciso momento que escuché como todos salían de la casa. ¡Perfecto! Nadie estaba ahora. Sola para variar y ser más específica.  
Y entonces escuché pasos subiendo la escalera. Era imposible, no había sonido alguno más que el de unos pasos. Mis dedos se congelaron en las teclas de mi preciado piano.

Tocaron a la puerta y no pude evitar decir:

—Adelante.—Se abrió poco a poco la puerta, mi rostro que daba al ventanal miró hacia la lejanía y observé por unos segundos a Jasper que me sonrió muy alegre.  
Entonces el aroma embriagador de Edward se coló por la habitación inundando mis sentidos. Esto debía ser una broma, pero ¿porqué?

—Hola Bella.—Volteé despacio, dispuesta a desengañar a mi olfato y oído, pero fallé estruendosamente, mis ojos de inmediato localizaron a un Edward algo intimidado, pero dispuesto a continuar ahí. Mi familia me había regalado un poco de intimidad con él.

—Hola Edward—fue lo único que dije. Y él se acercó un poco más a mí. Cuando quedó casi enfrente de mí, alcé mi vista hacia él, era más alto que yo, y me perdí por completo en ese verde esmeralda increíble.

—Tenemos una plática pendiente —yo no podía salir de mi asombro. Él había venido hasta mi casa, donde estaba llena de vampiros ¿para hablar conmigo? Sin embargo no podía quedarme como estatua frente a él, por lo que le señalé el sofá.

Fue hacia él mientras yo me sentaba en otro pequeño sillón casi frente a él. No sabía realmente que quería decirme. Finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Yo… te debo una disculpa, no pretendía irme así, pero yo… —¡ah! Ahora entendía, como todo caballero se disculpaba por lo sucedido. Sonreí con tristeza.

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte Edward, ni tenías porqué venir hasta aquí sólo para…—no me dejó terminar.

—No lo entiendes ¿verdad?— pude ver y oler su sonrojo tan delicioso como siempre, aunque no se le notaba mucho para ser humano, yo podía detectarlo a la perfección. También observé como movía sus manos con nerviosismo. Y ya estaba muy intrigada, entonces ¿qué era lo que deseaba? Definitivamente no lo entendía. Pero muy dentro de mi crecía la intriga y una muy diminuta esperanza.

—No me importa lo que seas Isabella Cullen, no me importa que seas vampira, bruja o banshee, yo… —si hubiera tenido un corazón humano, ya hubiera sufrido un infarto de la angustia. Acaso ahora alucinaba—te amo.

Esas palabras pronunciadas por su aterciopelada y dulce voz, me enviaron al más absoluto cielo de felicidad.

—¿No dirás… nada?— sus palabras me trajeron de regreso a este planeta sumiéndome en la alegría mas contagiosa.

—¿Me amas? ¿De verdad me amas? — Entonces sus preciosos ojos se iluminaron de felicidad, provocando sensaciones indescriptibles en mi. Asintió y puso su mano en su corazón, que latía frenético.

—Sólo late por ti. —Para ese momento ya estaba cerca de mi. Su aroma me saturaba por completo, pero eso sólo enviaba mensajes de felicidad a mi cerebro. ¡Me amaba, era mío!

—No puedo creerlo.—Mi mano se acercó lentamente a su rostro, tan hermoso, tan cálido. Y lo rocé suavemente, él cerró los ojos ante mi caricia y gimió suavemente, haciendo que el sonido de su gemido hiciera vibrar mi cuerpo entero.—También te amo, mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar.

—¿Puedo… tocarte?—Asentí demasiado dichosa para negarle algo.

—Cierra los ojos… por favor.—lo hice de inmediato y pronto sentí el calor de sus suaves manos tocar mi rostro, su corazón latió más aprisa mientras su otra mano se colocaba en mi mejilla.— Tan hermosa, que parece imposible que seas real…—musitó cerca de mi mejilla. Y de pronto el mundo se detuvo o eso pareció para mi. Su cálido aliento bañaba mi rostro. No podía creer que lo haría. Fue tan lento y delicado, como si yo fuera de porcelana y no de dura piedra. Y entonces lo sentí, algo completamente suave y cálido, eran sus labios. Abrí mis ojos en ese momento porque mi sed se disparó y tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no abalanzarme sobre él y beber su sangre.

Cuando él abrió los ojos y vio los míos solo dijo:

—Uy—le miré controlando cada músculo de mi cuerpo que pugnaba por atraparlo en mis brazos y deleitarme con su sangre. Retrocedió despacio, un poco. Eso era suficiente para mi.

—Eso es quedarse corto—le musité mientras mi sed se calmaba y mis ojos volvían a su color.

—Lo siento, si eso te hace daño… yo— ¿qué decía? ¿hacerme daño? Cuando era yo quien podía matarlo, tuve que sonreír ante la ironía.

—Jamás podrías hacerme daño físico. Soy yo quien teme hacerte daño, soy yo quien puede arrebatarte la vida en un segundo. Mi naturaleza monstruosa hace que…—sus cálidos dedos se dirigieron a mis labios y el choque de su calor aún antes del contacto me hizo callar. Él me miraba sorprendido y su corazón latía desbocado.

—No digas eso Bella, tú eres increíble, eres … —soltó un suspiro frustrado mientras su rostro mostraba lo concentrado que estaba en sus pensamientos y palabras.

—No tengo palabras para describirlo, no eres justa contigo misma, eres como un sueño hecho realidad…—sólo sonreí con tristeza ante esas palabras. Mi Edward pensaba que yo era un sueño, cuando la única verdad era que era una completa pesadilla. Sin embargo las palabras de él eran un bálsamo para mi. Por fin escuchaba de sus labios que me amaba. ¿Acaso lo merecía? Claro que no, pero como todo ser egoísta, me alegré infinitamente y no quise pensar en el futuro. Quería disfrutar el momento, mi momento.

—Eres todo un caballero Edward. Pero no es así. Tienes que conocerme como lo que soy…—nuevamente no me dejó terminar.

—Eres lo que yo necesito, lo que amo. Eso es suficiente para mi.—Y por primera vez sonreí feliz. ¡Claro que estaba feliz!

—¿Crees que tus padres se molesten si te visito?—Él quería verme, quería venir a una casa llena de vampiros, como si fueran humanos normales. Alcancé a escuchar a mi madre Esme.

"_Nos sentiremos profundamente dichosos de que así sea Bella. Dile que ahora esta también es su casa._"—Sonreí nuevamente y Edward me miraba ¿fascinado? Si era yo quien no podía creer en la fabulosa suerte que me tocó.

Miré hacia sus preciosas esmeraldas y no podía creerlo, ahí estábamos desafiando lo que el destino me había querido hacer. Ahí estuve con él un rato platicando de muchas cosas sin importancia, pero para mi eran cruciales. Finalmente se despidió my lo vi partir en el trasto viejo que tenía. Al dar la vuelta en el camino y desaparecer, mi familia estaba junto a mí. A excepción de Emmett. Pero no importaba, yo era feliz.

—Al fin. ¿Crees que ahora sí puedo hacerme amigo de mi "cuñado"?—le sonreí feliz y asentí. Mi madre me abrazó al igual que mi padre y pude leer en sus mentes lo inmensamente felices que eran de que finalmente yo hubiera encontrado alguien a quien amar.

—Es un chico adorable…—murmuró mi madre, mientras mi padre la abrazaba y avanzaban hacia el interior de la casa.

"_No dejes que nadie te vea Bella_"—fue lo ultimo que dijo mi madre mientras yo comenzaba a correr. Pronto alcancé la camioneta de Edward y lo seguía de cerca. Al llegar a su casa, subí al árbol que daba a su ventana. Y desde ahí pude escuchar todo lo que hacía. Ya había oscurecido y no temía que alguien me pudiera ver, no desde la altura en que estaba.

Finalmente cuando todas las luces se apagaron, y los pensamientos consicientes terminaron, trepé a su cuarto y entré.

No podía cansarme de verlo, tan guapo, tan varonil, tan tierno. Miraba sus rasgos grabándolos en mi memoria. Y lo escuché perfectamente cuando murmuró:

—Bella… te amo… no me vayas…—Me acerqué lentamente y después impregnando mis pulmones de su esencia, saturé una vez más todos mis sentidos de mi Edward. Bajé hasta su rostro y tuve el valor de tocar sus labios con los míos. Apenas fue un leve roce, y en eso Edward abrió sus ojos, cuando se despertó bien. Yo ya no estaba ahí, le miraba desde el árbol y él pensó que era un sueño, volvió a acostarse y pronto volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido. Y esa sería una dulce, muy dulce forma de pasar el tiempo con él, acostumbrarme a su olor y a esta nueva experiencia que es la felicidad.**  
**

* * *

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:todas aquellas personas lindas que me han enviado reviews, de verdad lo agradezco. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	22. DÍA DE ESCUELA

**Los personajes pertenecientes a Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, personajes originales son míos así como la trama, el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, y el único fin es de entretener al lector.**

****Cap.22 DIA DE ESCUELA.

Ya había amanecido y él estaba despierto, se levantó y se fue a duchar mientras yo decidía irme, tenía que darle algo de privacidad, porque las fantasías que comenzaron a rondar mi mente, de haber sido humana, me hubieran hecho sonrojar.

Cuando llegué, los demás iban en el Jeep de Emmett, la sarta de insultos de él no me afectó en absoluto, podría decir que incluso me parecieron graciosos, y al ver que sonreí, se enfureció mas.

—Ya veremos si sigues riéndote cuando lo mates, ya sea por la sed o por descuido.—Sus venenosas palabras surtieron efecto, de inmediato me puse seria.

—"No hagas caso Bella, eres más fuerte de lo que crees, no lo lastimarás"—La confianza de Jasper no hizo que me sintiera tan bien como al principio, además yo evitaría por todos los medios dañarlo. Este sentimiento era tan intenso, tan poderoso, que pensar en algún daño a él, me hacia sufrir lo indecible.

Me quedé ahí, estática y en un dilema de pensamientos cuando un potente ruido llamó mi atención. Entonces por eso Jasper había hecho que todos se fueran con Emmett. Sonreí al escuchar el viejo cacharro de mi Edward.

Cuando frenó frente a mi casa y bajó de su camioneta, me sentí tan feliz, tan halagada y tan sorprendida. Edward había venido por mí. ¿Acaso podía ser más increíble? Yo sabía que sí. Bajé como una centella para encontrarme con sus preciosos ojos verdes mirándome intensamente mientras su corazón palpitaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Era una sensación poderosa y maravillosa saber que yo era la causante de esa emoción por parte de él.

—Hola… vine por ti para ir a la escuela, espero no te moleste —¿molestarme? ¡Dios! Quería gritar de felicidad, que todos miraran a éste ángel que me había elegido a mi. A un monstruo nocturno, a una pesadilla viviente. Sólo atiné a sonreír, cogí mi mochila y caminé hacía él.

—Nunca. Estoy muy contenta —pero eso se quedaba corto a como me sentía. Ahora a disfrutar mi tiempo con él.

Caminé y él muy caballerosamente me abrió la puerta, luego que ya se acomodó en su lugar, arrancó y nos fuimos de ahí. Confieso que adoro la velocidad, mi carro es muy potente, pero el estar con él, es una maravilla, así que si fuéramos a la espantosa velocidad de medio metro por hora, yo sería igual de feliz. Todo segundo a su lado era precioso y no lo desperdiciaría.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la escuela, y Edward me ayudó a bajar de la camioneta, fue como si nos hubieran puesto un anuncio luminoso gigante. Todos nos miraron. Incluidos mis hermanos, menos Jasper que estaba feliz.

Una avalancha de pensamientos a cual más mezquinos y otros sorprendidos, me llegaron a la mente.

"¿Isabella y Edward?"

"¿La reina de hielo y el hijo de la sherif?"

"¿Cullen y Swan?"

"Creí que lo odiaba"

"¿Desde cuando Cullen mira a un hombre? Pensé que era lesbiana. Yo soy mejor que Swan, qué rayos tiene ese torpe que no tenga yo?"  
Y muchos pensamientos más como ese llegaron mientras Edward me tomaba tímidamente de la mano, con una sonrisa me acerqué a él y su corazón latió a mil por hora, adoraba ese sonido.

"Ahh, no le basta tener a todos los del instituto babeando por ella, también Swan tenía que caer, ¡demonios! A mí me gusta Swan, pero se lo quitaré como que me llamo Jessica."

Tenía ganas de tomarla por el cuello y lanzarla al otro extremo de la escuela, tuve que refrenarme y solo sonreír, ya llegaría mi momento.  
Me di cuenta que él me llevaba hacia mi salón.

—¿Crees que en el almuerzo…?—era adorable.

—¡Claro! Te estaré esperando… —sus ojos chispearon de alegría, y mi ansiedad aumentó, deseaba que las horas pasaban volando.

—Cuidado Edward, Mike y los demás intentarán sonsacarte información en algebra.—le dije a modo de advertencia.

Él miró algo avergonzado a otro lado. Y a mi me pareció un gesto adorable.

—No hay problema…—dijo decidido, y se fue hacia su salón.

Al llegar, ya lo estaban esperando Mike, Erick y Tyler. Yo estaba en mi clase de español pero estaba atenta a su conversación. Mi hermana Rosalie estaba en la banca de atrás.

—Hombre, eres genial. ¡Cuéntanos!—todos lo miraban expectantes.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Ellos lo miraron sonrientes.

—De lo tuyo con Cullen. Quien lo diría… —musitó Mike y me enfurecí, el muy infeliz estaba creyendo otra cosa.

—No te entiendo Mike, que… —no lo dejó terminar.

—No finjas con nosotros Edward y dinos, qué se siente tirarse a la presuntuosa de Isabe…—le iba a hacer trizas su estúpida risa, cuando la imagen me dejó estupefacta.

—No te vuelvas a referir a ella de esa forma…—Edward le había propinado un tremendo golpe a la mandíbula a Mike, y quedó tirado semi inconciente. Los demás se quedaron callados, en eso entró el maestro y miró la escena, pero no sabía lo que había sucedido.

—¿Está usted bien, Sr. Newton?—Mike lo miró aturdido y en seguida a Edward, sopesaba decirle una mentira para que castigaran a Edward pero las miradas de las chicas le indicaban que no permitirían que lo hiciera, veían a mi Edward con admiración y sorpresa. Más les valía no intentar meterse con él.

—Me resbalé profesor, creo que el piso esta resbaloso.—Erick lo ayudó a levantarse y todos ocuparon sus lugares, pero estaba claro que acababa de ganarse un enemigo.

Pero yo estaría ahí para impedir cualquier intento de daño contra él.

Pasaron varios días, los estudiantes aún no se acostumbraban a vernos juntos, ni yo me acababa de creer mi buena suerte.

Estaba cazando con Rosalie, cuando mi celular sonó. Miré el número y era Jasper.  
Algo iba a ocurrir.

Contesté de inmediato y Jasper dijo rápidamente lo que sospechaba.

Rosalie me miró con intriga pero dispuesta a seguirme.

—Edward— Fue lo único que dije. Y comencé a correr. 

* * *

Ahh, que bien se siente estar de vuelta, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

Gracias por comentar: Catalina,bella,Angel17, ginanott, y nos leemos pronto.

Besos


End file.
